<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready Now by gayliensav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646355">Ready Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav'>gayliensav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I’m Ready Now [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x19 Fix-It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Hell Flashbacks, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Adam and Michael's journey after they leave the bunker and decide where they will go next. For the first time in...well, ever, Michael has free will and doesn't know what to do with it. Thankfully, he has his guide to humanity to help him out.</p><p>Set after 15.08, rewrites the events leading up to and during 15.19. All trigger warnings will be by chapter and listed in the notes at the beginning, the usual apply throughout this story for Supernatural standards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I’m Ready Now [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thanks for clicking on this fic...it's kind of my baby. I really want to thank the midam discord for giving me so much inspiration and for kind of cheering me on while I was outlining this story. This story tells kind of two stories, the one after 15.08 and how Michael and Adam got to where they are now. I really, really hope you guys enjoy it because I put my heart and soul into this thing.</p><p>Trigger Warnings for this chapter: Mentioned and implied torture in violence that took place in hell; panic attacks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Speeding, that’s what they were doing. There wasn’t some angelic speed limit, at least to Adam’s knowledge, so they probably weren’t breaking any divine laws. That didn’t really make him feel any less car sick, but that was besides the point. Adam counted fifteen separate places they’d been now, in the brief flashes he got on his end, his human mind was having trouble processing it. It reminded him of when he rode the Gravitron at the Cottonwood County Faire with his friends in high school but a lot less fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, enough!” Adam said, finally stopping them after the twentieth place. He put his hands on his knees, taking a few deep breaths as a wave of nausea went through him, suddenly regretting the pizza and burger at the beginning of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael didn’t respond...well, not that Adam could tell. He was speaking Enochian, but at a rapid rate that was hard to keep up with. When Adam looked up, he saw the mental projection Michael was using, sitting on the ground with his hands tightly in his hair, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael, Mike, hey!” Adam said quickly, kneeling down with him, “It’s okay, he’s not going to find us, you did great. Let’s just take a few deep breaths, you’re jacking up my heart, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not have a heart attack-” another gasp from Michael, “-I won’t let you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so <em>you’re</em> the former pre-med student now?” Adam laughed weakly, trying to lighten the mood. He put a hand on his shoulder, “You moved so fast, Mike, let’s take a break. You’re wearing yourself down doing this, we’re still not back on our feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael shook his head back and forth quickly, trying to stand up, “We have to keep moving, I won’t let him harm us, I’m not supposed to let anything harm us-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re having a panic attack,” Adam said, helping him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attack?” Michael asked with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like...that,” Adam sighed, “Look, you’re feeling a lot right now, I get it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fault,” Michael mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Adam scoffed, “Look, sometimes humans get overwhelmed...and I’m sure angels do too. I’m your guide to humanity, right? Well, I’m saying that when something like this happens, you </span>
  <b>need</b>
  <span> to take a break and take care of yourself. Let me take the wheel for a while, okay? Rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stood up, narrowing his eyes at the world around them. Adam looked around too. They were somewhere where there was a lot of snow, by the temperature. He was suddenly glad to have an archangel burning inside of his body or he’d be pretty cold right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will get us to somewhere safe for us to stay for the night, then I will rest,” Michael said quietly, evaluating the land around them, “There is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>motel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as you call it, in a town about a mile from here. We will go there, we will stay there, and you will not dispute me about being </span>
  <em>
    <span>honest</span>
  </em>
  <span> and needing to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>real money</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled his eyes, “Fine, just this once though. After this is over we’re finding a job-” he was cut off by the same motion sickness taking over him again and suddenly they were in a small town. His ears popped, indicating how fast they’d moved to a lower elevation, making him wince a little. They must have been on a mountain, because there was a lot less snow where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Adam asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Petersburg, Alaska, in the United States,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Michael said simply, now back in his head and not beside him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Get us a room, I will take care of the payment.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled his eyes, but did what he said (for once), because a panicking archangel wasn’t someone he was about to argue with.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam shot awake in his surroundings, suddenly coming back to himself. He didn’t understand, did they win? He’d been...asleep, sort of. Michael kind of...turned him off and put him somewhere. It’d been a vision of the park with his mom, he knew it wasn’t real, but he didn’t care because it meant he got to see her again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell?” Adam gasped for a air, looking at their dingy surroundings. His eyes widened when he saw Sam, “Sam, what-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adam, I’m so sorry,” Sam choked out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam felt his breathing start to get quicker and tears fill his eyes. They definitely <strong>hadn’t</strong> won, definitely not. He looked over and saw...another version of himself, passed out on the floor as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael, he realized.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh god,” Adam choked out, “Where are we?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Home sweet home,” another man said, laughing, “Ah, you really got me, Sammy, you really did, I’ll give you that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer, Adam thought to himself, quickly backing up into the nearest corner of their box together, still hyperventilating at this point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just wanted to see his mom again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, give it a rest, it’s just a box,” Lucifer snorted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam ignored him, still panicking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oooookay, that’s going to get annoying fast,” Lucifer said simply, walking over to him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t-” Sam started to stand up, but was flung back against the wall with a wave of Lucifer’s hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You...stay over there,” Lucifer laughed, “I’ll deal with you later. Right now it’s between me and baby Winchester here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael started to wake up now and blinked a few times, watching them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trust me, kid, you don’t want to piss me off more than I already am,” Lucifer said, his face...changing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam had trouble processing it, but all he could feel was the fear and even more panic enter his veins. He was so </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>scared</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, he just wanted to crawl into his mom’s bed like when a thunderstorm hit when he was a kid. She’d hold him and tell him it was all going to be okay, that it was okay to be scared but it wasn’t going to hurt him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just wanted to see his mom again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He heard yelling, screaming almost; it was Sam’s voice, yelling at Michael to do something to help, but help didn’t come. When he finally managed to look over, Michael was staring at him with confusion written all over his own face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Sweet hot water,” Adam sighed in relief as he stepped under the motel’s shower in the bathroom adjacent to their room. Michael hadn’t started projecting himself again, he didn’t usually when Adam was showering or naked in any way. He was there, of course, he just kind of...zoned out into his own little world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Adam wondered what was going on when he was doing that, another wanted Michael to have something private in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew how Michael was feeling, of course, they shared a bond now. They shared a lot, actually; thoughts, feelings, memories of everything, even languages. Adam hadn’t expected to be able to understand Enochian of all things when their bond formed, but he wasn’t complaining, it was actually pretty cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling any better?” Adam asked softly, scrubbing his hair with the motel’s little shampoo they’d provided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Adam sighed, rinsing his hair, “Your turn. I said you were going to rest and I meant it. It’s time to relax. Just...stand there, let the hot water hit our muscles, dude, you kind of strained us earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like a trust fall, in their shared space in their brain, when one of them took over. They always caught each other, when they took control. He wasn’t physically falling, but that’s what it was like. He was -quite literally- transferring his consciousness to another brain entirely. He was still there, still talking, still aware, but Michael had the wheel now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam wasn’t really sure what would happen if they didn’t catch each other when the other took control, he’d never thought to ask because it never happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sighed, “This is...annoying. I could have snapped you clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you just relax, please?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My shoulders hurt, man. Just stand there if you want.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael huffed, “That is counterproductive,” he grabbed the bar of soap and started to aggressively scrub his arms, “At the very least I should clean us so we can be clothed again,” he tilted his head, looking down, “You are considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>larger</span>
  </em>
  <span> by human standards, I never noticed that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Christ, Michael, stop it,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam laughed. He was used to the socially inept archangel at this point, especially after a thousand years together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just an observation,” Michael said simply, going back to his cleaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have a lot of experience with human dicks?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Michael deadpanned, “But I am not...dumb. I know what they look like. I’ve never had to deal with a vessel </span>
  <em>
    <span>undressing</span>
  </em>
  <span> before, so I’ve never looked,” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, would you watch the skin?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam sighed when he saw his own skin turning red from Michael’s aggressive scrubbing,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m clean, you’re gonna take the skin off.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael huffed, “My apologies,” he said. He didn’t move, didn’t go to change control back to Adam. He stood under the hot water for a moment, letting his shoulders drop, “I do not know what we’re going to do, Adam,” he admitted, his voice softer than usual, “I’ve never...had this type of freedom before, I’ve never had to make decisions about my own life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam said quietly, breaking the control barrier a little to turn the water off when it started to get cold and Michael didn’t notice,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “We’re going to figure it out together, okay? I’m your guide, remember?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Michael said quietly, quickly grabbing the towel, “Yes, you are my guide.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam was lying on the ground, gasping for air. He could taste his own blood in the back of his throat, he knew he had a bloody...something; nose probably. He was in </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Hell</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, not just regular Hell, was stuck in the devil’s cage with the devil. He felt tears sting his eyes when he heard Sam scream again and closed them tightly, trying to block out the image of whatever the devil was doing to his brother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael was there, suddenly, talking, but it was garbled, Adam was having trouble understanding anything right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>said</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> get up,” Michael’s voice suddenly became clearer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam ignored him, staring right passed him at the wall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop being so emotional about this, we’re all stuck here,” Michael snapped, “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Get up</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> and move to safety, I told you to get up once already.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All I did was trust fucking angels,” Adam choked out when another scream ripped through the sound in the cage, “I just wanted to see my mom again, why didn’t you guys-” he let out a sob, “I just want my mom.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry this happened to you,” Michael said, his voice a little less steely, like he was trying to be gentle but didn’t know <strong>how</strong>, “I truly am, this was never my intention. Your injuries are not real, Adam, we have no bodies down here, it’s a mental projection. I need you to get up before you attract my brother’s attention again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But Sam-” Adam started.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is nothing I can do for Sam,” Michael said quickly, glancing over at what Adam was trying to ignore, “But you are my responsibility to protect. It is my duty,” he said, putting out his hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam let out a shaky breath and grabbed his outstretched hand, slowly standing up, “Why do I feel like this?” he whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your soul is being damaged,” Michael explained, “Humans were never meant to be this far down in Hell, ever. This is the lowest level.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam took a few shaky breaths, trying to get his bearings. Suddenly Lucifer was moving towards them and then there were </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>wings</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> around him, just as there was the sound of something hitting what sounded like metal. Lucifer hit Michael’s wings. Michael’s wings were normal looking...like a normal angel’s with a hint of gold, but they were obviously <strong>strong</strong>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam stared up at Michael’s face, confused. He had no expression on his face, but his wings were around him along with his arms holding him close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is my duty to protect you until we are out of here,” Michael told him, “I will not allow you to be harmed again, that is my promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Did you know they deliver, like, almost anything now?” Adam asked, laughing as he looked down at his phone, “I just got soup and a sandwich and it’s coming here, we don’t even have to go get it. How cool is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael just hummed in acknowledgement from where he was lying on the motel bed, staring directly up the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled his eyes, “You know, I know you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> an off switch but I kind of wish you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael just scoffed, ignoring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Adam asked, lying down beside him and looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to evaluate what state Heaven is in right now without being caught,” Michael explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Adam looked closer, his eyes were glazed over and they were glowing blue. He wasn’t shaken by Michael’s weirdness at this point, so he simply asked, “Anything good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are all...<em>morons</em>, as you’d say,” Michael sighed, “The moment I left it seems things...</span>
  <em>
    <span>went to shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Adam sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael blinked a few times and was back with him suddenly, “I was correct though, there’s no sign of my brothers...but I do believe one of them reproduced. I can feel Lucifer’s Grace, but I know he is gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer had a <em>kid</em>?” Adam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael just nodded slowly, sitting up. He tensed up suddenly, grabbing Adam’s arm right before someone knocked on the door. He went still for a minute before clearing his throat, “I believe that is your food, please get it so they will leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smiled at him sympathetically and got up, going over to the door. He took the food with an awkward smile, still not quite used to the whole <em>social-interaction-with-other-people</em> thing at this point and closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael waved his hand and both locks on the door latched before Adam could even touch them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam sighed, setting the food down on the table, “Wanna try half my sandwich?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Michael said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled his eyes, changing the subject as he pulled the food from the back, “So this place seems nice...we should stick around here for a while, maybe pick up some work so we can actually pay the motel we’re staying at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t,” Michael sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, “My Father could find us at any point, as well as many enemies because I am the last living archangel. We cannot be too careful. We should leave in the morning, I cannot risk him finding us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine, Mike,” Adam said softly, “I’m going to be fine with you around, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stared into his eyes before nodded, “Yes...okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Like Riding a Bike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings for this chapter: Supernatural standard violence, off-screen canonical torture.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ground rules,” Michael announced, “We cannot interact with too many people, we can’t have too many people knowing who we are. We cannot get your <em>little job</em>, as that would require a form of identification and you are, in fact, still considered a missing person-”</p><p>“Missing presumed dead, actually,” Adam said simply around his mouthful of granola bar he’d been eating for breakfast, “They found the ashes and kind of assumed it was me, but there’s no dental records to prove it,” he said, showing his teeth at him.</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes, not realizing how very human it looked. </p><p>“Anyways,” Adam said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, something his mom would definitely have scolded him for, “If I can’t get a job, we’re getting a hobby, both of us...and it’s not going to be demon hunting, because that’s <em>dumb</em>.”</p><p>“What were your hobbies before?” Michael asked him curiously.</p><p>Adam raised an eyebrow as he got his jacket on, “You’ve never been interested in that before.”</p><p>“Maybe I have changed,” Michael said quietly.</p><p>Adam smiled at him, “I was actually a pretty quiet kid, I didn’t want to bother my mom with how overworked she was. I rode bikes with my friends, painted when I was bored or stressed, read way too many books, and hung out with my friends. It was all so…” he trailed off.</p><p>“Normal,” Michael supplied.</p><p>“Yeah,” Adam smiled, a little sadly, then quickly changed the subject, “I think you’d like riding a bike, Mike.”</p><p>The archangel looked at him indignantly, “I definitely would not. I never have.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, first time for everything,” Adam laughed, walking out the door.</p><p><em>“Adam, where are you going?” </em>Michael sighed, suddenly in his head.</p><p>“I saw a tourist place when we got here,” Adam explained, “They have bike rentals. We’re going to go bike riding and see the sights and <em>you</em> are going to ride a bike for the first time.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Adam sat beside Michael in their corner, his knees pulled up to his chest. Michael hadn’t spoken to him since he protected him from Lucifer and his wings were no longer visible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam winced when Sam screamed, taking a shaky breath, “You going to do that when you get bored?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael actually looked a little offended, “No. I have never seen the appeal of torture as my brother does, but he’s always been more prone to violence. I don’t...do that,” he said quietly, “Unless the situation calls for it, like during our last war.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were in a war?” Adam asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” Michael said simply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam looked him over, “Hey, how come I can see you...or <strong>me</strong>?” he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Again, it is a mental projection, I am not actually here. Your human brain could not process seeing angelic true forms and just bare souls. The cage must have morphed itself to be able to obtain all four of us, to account for humans,” Michael explained, “I think, at least. I know nothing about this place.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why not?” Adam asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael sighed, tapping him on the forehead, “You talk too much,” he said before the world went black again.</em>
</p><hr/><p><em>“We have more things to worry about than me never having ridden a bike,”</em> Michael grumbled as Adam put on a helmet, <em>“My Father will find us and punish us for betraying him, there is an impending possible apocalypse, and I need to figure out what I’m doing with Heaven. I have fought in many wars, this is-”</em></p><p>“Yet you’ve never ridden a bike?” Adam scoffed, getting on the bike easily, “Look, Mike, I’m your guide to humanity, right? Well, I’m guiding you on riding a bike. It’s a very important human thing, y’know? Parents take pictures of their kids riding without training wheels and stuff for the first time.”</p><p><em>“Training wheels?”</em> Michael questioned, looking down at the bike. There were no training wheels, just normal wheels. </p><p>Adam didn’t seem to notice because he immediately started pedaling and then they were moving. The human smiled as he did it and Michael liked how happy something so simple was making him for literally no reason at all.</p><p>“Okay, your turn,” Adam said and fell back, letting Michael take control.</p><p>“Adam, no-” Michael started, their legs stuttering, and he immediately fell on the ground. Michael hissed at the pain when he saw the scrape on his arm. He tilted his head, looking curiously at the little bit of red blood for a moment before healing it. He sighed, “Was that <strong>necessary</strong>?”</p><p><em>“That was me taking the training wheels away,” </em>Adam laughed,<em> “C’mon, get back on. You have to get back up and try again.”</em></p><p>Michael rolled his eyes, “This is <em>stupid</em>.”</p><p><em>“What, is the big bad archangel afraid of a little bike?” </em>Adam teased.</p><p>Michael huffed and got back up.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Never do that again without permission,” Adam gasped when he woke up, moving away from him slightly, “You hear me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael stared at him, confusion on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s just...considered weird to do stuff without asking, okay?” the human sighed, when he realized it wasn’t Michael trying to be malicious, that he was genuinely confused why Adam was upset.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always explain why your upset, it’s important to communicate how you feel, Adam remembered his mom telling him one day when he got home from school on her day off and threw down his bookbag on the floor because he got a bad grade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do not...care what humans think,” Michael said simply, “I am an archangel, your practices do not matter to us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, maybe you guys should start caring,” Adam snapped, “Did you guys ever think of us? Of all the lives you were going to ruin for your stupid fight? There are almost seven billion people down there!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It would be casualties to finally end things the way they were meant to,” Michael said simply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam shook his head, laughing bitterly, “You’re all the same. You act like you’re so different from everyone else but you’re just like the people that <strong>abandoned </strong>your delusional ass down here-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael cut him off by pinning him to the floor, taking a shaky breath, as he gripped his wrist beside his head, “Do not…” he trailed off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oooooh, baby brother is pushing the Michael Buttons,” Lucifer crooned from his side of the cage, momentarily taking a break from terrorizing Sam to watch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam stared up at his own face defiantly, not used to the look of anger on his face, “Go for it,” he snapped, lifting his chin, “Prove you’re just like the rest of them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael stared down at him for a moment, still fuming, before he simply got up and walked away to a different corner, ignoring them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam laid there, breathing heavily.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“It is very slow, but I understand why it is enjoyable,” Michael explained as he pedaled the bike down the road, “It’s kind of like flying, in a way, but with more work.”</p><p><em>“I’ve only ever felt you fly once, when we got out,” </em>Adam said, curiosity peaking, <em>“Do you like flying?”</em></p><p>“Yes,” Michael said softly, “It was one of the few moments in a day where I’d get time to myself and to think, to actually just...be,” he sighed, “Maybe if I can find a way to use my wings and also remain undetected we will go sometime, if you’d like.”</p><p><em>“I’d like that a lot,”</em> Adam smiled. </p><p>Michael could feel it when Adam’s soul smiled. He never noticed it back when they first met, but Adam had one of the brightest, most beautiful souls he’d ever experienced. It wasn’t a Winchester soul, it was just...<em>Adam</em>. It was like there was a ball of sunshine where his soul should be, and it felt <em>amazing</em>. He never got to really stop and look at a soul before Adam’s, he never really cared about them before either. </p><p>He cared about Adam’s though, he noticed Adam’s.</p><p><em>“We should head back,” </em>Adam explained, <em>“Our rental is ending soon and we’re definitely paying them, Mike, don’t start with me. We always must pay small businesses, okay? Corporations, we can steal from them, but not the small businesses.”</em></p><p>Michael had accepted he’d probably never <strong>understand</strong> Adam though</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“How do <strong>you</strong> settle conflicts?” Michael asked one day after...he didn’t know how long they’d been silent since their little altercation. Michael had basically pouted in a separate corner for a bit before coming back, all huffy at Adam for probably making him feel bad. Now, he was standing there, his arms crossed, looking at him with a mix of annoyance and curiosity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My mom taught me that talking about it is the way to go,” Adam explained, “Violence and throwing shit around is pointless if you can’t explain why you’re upset,” he said simply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s quicker to defeat your enemy,” Michael deadpanned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, turns out, I’m not your enemy. Surprise!” Adam sighed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down, “So, tell me why you reacted the way you did.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael stared at him, perplexed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go on,” the former student said simply, looking expectantly at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…” Michael trailed off, “I am frustrated that we are stuck here and that no one has sent for us. You bringing it up made it worse.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Salt on the wound, eh?” Adam asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The archangel tilted his head at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, keep going.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael sighed, “I don’t like that you assumed I was like everyone else. I don’t know why that bothers me, you’re just a human, a backup human at that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I’m sorry I made you feel bad,” Adam told him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael narrowed his eyes at him, trying to detect any hint of sarcasm or mocking in his voice, but there was none there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am sorry I called humanity insignificant, I didn’t mean that,” Michael said, making sure he kept the tone of voice Adam did. He wanted Adam to feel like he did right now, even though he couldn’t describe exactly what it was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I accept your apology. Do you accept mine?” Adam raised an eyebrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then we’re good,” the human smiled at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael almost smiled back, but he was cut off by familiar laughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, are you two having a moment?” Lucifer laughed, walking over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael stood up immediately, taking out his blade, “Adam, get back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Listen, bro, Sam is getting a little boring and he’s...indisposed at the moment. I kinda forgot that burning off all his skin would make it harder to hear him scream. Why don’t you loan me your little human over there? He’s in good shape, for the most part,” Lucifer said casually.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Leave him alone,” Michael said, his voice steely again, stepping in front of Adam; the voice and movements of a trained and conditioned warrior.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine,” Lucifer smirked, “Your turn then.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucifer attacked and Adam was thrown back against the wall away from them so hard his vision went black.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Anyways, I’m definitely getting a job and you can’t stop me,” Adam said simply, “Milligan’s <em>work</em>, Mike, always have. Every single person in my family got a job when they were <strong>sixteen</strong>, sometimes earlier! I can’t just wait around here for something to happen.”</p><p>Michael smiled softly, watching Adam rant and rave as he sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Which means we’ll have to get somewhere semi-permanent,” Adam continued, “Do you like this place? I like this place...it’s okay if you don’t though, we could find somewhere else.”</p><p>Michael wanted to say he liked wherever Adam was, but he kept the thought to himself...he didn’t know why he didn’t say it.</p><p>“I suppose that would be okay,” Michael admitted softly. He felt free, like when he was flying or riding that bike earlier, he didn’t know why. Just watching Adam made him feel so many things he didn’t understand.</p><p>Adam grinned at him, “Awesome, I’ll start looking for a little apartment or something...hey, I bet there’s some help wanted signs around here somewhere, we could look tomorrow.”</p><p>“We have to remain protected though,” Michael explained.</p><p>“Oh, actually, I was thinking about that already,” Adam said, going over to the beat-up backpack he’d been carrying around, “I swiped this from the bunker. It was, like, one of the few I could read there,” he explained, putting it on the table, “There’s protection symbols in it, we could use those.”</p><p>Michael looked down at the book on the table, absentmindedly flipping through it before the realization hit him, “You can read this?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?” Adam asked curiously.</p><p>“It is in Enochian,” Michael explained, tilting his head at him.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’ve been able to understand it lately too,” the human said quietly, “I thought...that was normal for human vessels?” he asked.</p><p>Michael shook his head, “No, I...it must be a side effect of…” he trailed off, sighing, “I’m sorry, Adam, our bond is still very new and never been attempted before, I didn’t expect this.”</p><p>“Hey, I don’t mind,” Adam laughed, “I learned a language for free, didn’t have to take any classes or anything.”</p><p>Michael tried to mask his concern by laughing quietly at Adam's joke. Everything was still so new with them, it was hard to understand how this was really effecting the human's soul that he'd fought so hard to save.</p><p>Adam's smile was worth it though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just the Two of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Adam woke up, he blinked at the sight of Michael in front of him, cleaning with a broom. They were in a different room, the bedroom now. He felt with his hands, laughing tiredly, “Did you get me a bed?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Triggers: Aftermath of violence in this chapter, injuries aren't really described.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“See, what did I tell you?” </p><p>Michael resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he was sure Adam could sense that he wanted to. They were currently standing on the street, looking into a little shop that looked as if it sold antique items. Michael could feel the age radiating off some of them, even some cursed or blessed by some basic witchcraft cursing. He tilted his head, seeing that the HELP WANTED sign they were looking for was finally in front of them. </p><p>“I’m going to apply,” Adam grinned, “My mom used to collect antique things...well, it was more we went to Goodwill a lot, but still.”</p><p>Michael didn’t know what Goodwill was, but Adam seemed happy, so he just went with it.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Michael? Michael! Hey!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael blinked a few times, trying to get his vision back. His ears were ringing so loud, louder than when the angels talked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“C’mon, he’s distracted,” Adam said quickly, and Michael felt the little human pull his form back to the corner they shared and helped him sit up with his back against the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael finally managed to regain at least a little of his senses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit, Mike,” Adam sighed, taking off the green jacket he wore and wiped it on his face. The rough fabric irritated him enough to snap him back to his senses. When Adam pulled it away, there was red on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood, he told himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew the injuries weren’t there, like he’d told Adam. They were more mental, more on his Grace, the cage was just projecting something that would make sense to the tiny humans’ brains.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry,” Adam whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is nothing for you to apologize for this time, why are you apologizing?” Michael sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because you’re hurt, mostly because you were defending me,” Adam told him, putting a hand on his shoulder when he tried to move, “Don’t move, you’re going to make it worse. Just...sit there, rest.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael wanted to say he didn’t need to rest, but he let Adam go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was weird, having someone care for you, especially when you hadn’t really had much of it before. The only real person he’d had taking care of his wounds back in the day was Raphael and their bedside manor was….well, non-existent, but the love was there. Adam though...Adam, Adam, Adam. Adam was so <strong>human</strong> even now, concern obvious in his blue eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“These injuries aren’t actually there, they’ll go away on their own,” Michael sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I’ll feel a little better if I take care of these cuts,” Adam whispered, wiping something with a cloth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael glanced down and saw a first aid kit in his lap, “Where did you get that?” he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just...made it, I guess?” Adam said, though it sounded more like a question, “I mean, I figured, this place is partially all mental...and Lucifer can conjure up all the shit to torture people, why can’t I make a first aid kit appear?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael just stared at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he’d underestimated the intelligence of the little Winchester.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam sighed, “I know you don’t really know anything about me or probably don’t want to. I mean, I doubt you did your research on someone who was just supposed to be a backup plan for you. But...look, I was a pre-med student and my mom was a nurse, okay? I need to at least patch you up for my peace of mind,” he said, reaching up to one of the cuts with a small white cloth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael grabbed his wrist, stopping him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can you please just let me do this?” Adam sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael stared at him for a moment before letting his arm go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to take that as a go-ahead,” Adam said quietly, going back to cleaning the wounds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In another life, Adam would probably have been a healing angel, like Raphael. With his brains, probably someone who studied <strong>under</strong> Raphael, frankly. In an ideal world, the two would have met in Heaven, maybe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe, maybe, maybe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In another life, though, not in this one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael quickly smashed down the thoughts.</em>
</p><hr/><p>They’d found a couch on the side of the road with a cardboard sign on it that just said FREE. Adam was excited, Michael didn’t really understand the appeal of it. It was an ugly dark green color, but not that ugly, because it reminded him of Adam’s jacket. It looked like it had seen better days, but Adam had said with some work it would look better and they could watch TV on it.</p><p>Michael liked watching TV with Adam, so he went with it. </p><p>They’d gotten an apartment, earlier in the day. Though Adam didn’t want to, Michael made the landlord think they’d paid. He appealed to Adam’s side of something about capitalism being bad...Michael didn’t understand it, Adam said it came from his mom being a “hippy.” But he’d managed to convince Adam to let him do it, all the same, and soon he was signing the papers.</p><p>They had a bare apartment though and no furniture, which Michael figured out quickly humans needed, by looking around. Adam was determined to pay for all their furniture from his new “little job” or by other means.</p><p>Which is how they got to the point of Adam trying to push the ugly green couch up the stairs to their first-floor apartment, which was over a tiny café, determined to do it <em>“without archangel help.”</em></p><p>So, Michael let him struggle with the couch, watching curiously as he did it. Adam was strong, for a human, because they did eventually manage to make it to the top.</p><p>“HA!” Adam laughed breathlessly, standing outside the apartment door.</p><p>“Uh…” an unfamiliar voice trailed off.</p><p>Michael immediately surged up, but Adam didn’t let him take the wheel, just waving awkwardly at the two men looking at him from the other apartment door, obviously on their way out. Though Michael didn’t have control of their body, he felt like sizing the two men up. </p><p>The first man, the taller one, who had his hand on the door still, looking like he’d been locking it, was dressed in a button but shirt with tan pants. He had a bag handing over his shoulder and a book that said “biochemistry” on the front in his arm. He had dark curly black hair that was shaved down and rich dark brown skin. His eyes were dark brown, both of the humans had darker brown eyes, actually. He was confused as to why Adam was so choked up, but then he searched his memories. The man looked a lot like Adam’s high school boyfriend during his senior year that he broke up with before they both went off to different colleges.</p><p>Michael didn’t know why that gave him an odd feeling in his chest.</p><p>The other man was pretty pale, paler than Adam like he didn’t get in the sun very often. His hair was a mess of curls, unlike his friend who had his hair out of his way, and had some stubble, also unlike his friend. He seemed to be a little more humorous about the situation rather than shocked at walking into the hallway and seeing a person they didn’t know pushing a giant three cushion couch in their hallway. He, on the other hand, was wearing a red t-shirt that said STOP AND SHOP on the corner and a nametag that said MARCUS in the other corner of the shirt along with some ripped jeans.</p><p><em>“Why do you humans intentionally rip your jeans?” </em>Michael asked Adam.</p><p>Adam laughed in their head, <em>“Fashion, Mike.”</em></p><p>Michael didn’t understand “fashion.”</p><p>“Uh...sorry, I kind of blocked your door,” Adam laughed awkwardly, unlocking his apartment quickly, fumbling with it a few times before swinging open the door. He quickly pushed the couch into their empty apartment, waving awkwardly again before slamming the door shut behind them.</p><p><em>“But <strong>I</strong> am the one with social problems,”</em> Michael snorted.</p><p>Adam ignored him, flopping down on the couch with a satisfied sigh, “First piece of furniture, Mike,” he said, patting the empty spot beside him.</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes, sitting down and taking on their usual form of there being two of them. He watched Adam, because his eyes were closed. One thing he knew about Adam, was he could sleep almost anywhere and if the feeling of Adam drifting away was any indicator, he was about to give the wheel back to Michael so he could take a nap.</p><p>Michael easily caught the control when it fell, standing up once Adam was asleep and sighed. He needed to ward their new home. He grabbed the book from Adam’s bookbag that was thrown by the door. He stared at the bag for a moment before conjuring up some wall hangers by the door and hanging the bag on it.</p><p>Michael quickly flipped through the book to some classic protection symbols and conjured up his angel blade, cutting his hand and immediately started putting the pattern on the door. He didn’t really need the book, but he <strong>was</strong> a little rusty after a thousand years away. After the one on the door, he went to work at the wall beside it, working on a banishing sigil. He stared at it once he was done and tilted his head, knowing how Adam would probably react to blood all over the wall with a sigh. He conjured up a tapestry that Kate Milligan would probably have loved with a tree on it and hung it over the sigil once it was dried. The door, thankfully, was dark enough that the protection sigil wasn’t really noticeable.</p><p>He walked into the only other room besides the bathroom that was on the studio apartment, putting another large protection sigil and a banishing sigil by the door, covering them up with nature pictures he’d assume Adam would like.</p><p>Adam liked green.</p><p>Michael was acutely aware that the landlord hadn’t cleaned the place very well before they moved in, though he did worry he’d already used too much power today. So, he conjured up a broom and went to work on his own.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“How are you feeling?” Adam asked quietly, one day. Time passed differently in the cage, it could have been a couple of hours or a couple of days, Michael couldn’t tell. He hadn’t moved much, still in the position of sitting up against the wall but with Adam beside him now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Better,” Michael cleared his throat, “Thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam smiled at him, “I’m glad.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young Winchester, he observed, did have a very bright soul. It reminded him of the sun, especially when he smiled, even if it was a small one. He never really noticed a human soul before, until Adam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael didn’t understand why that was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You should rest more,” Adam told him quietly, “You don’t seem like yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” Michael tried to clear his throat again, looking across to Lucifer’s corner, thankful he seemed to be leaving them alone, for now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael’s eyes widened when Adam grabbed his hand. He looked down at their linked hands and then to Adam, who wasn’t really looking at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The archangel cleared his throat, finally managing to find his voice, “I swear to you, Adam, I will never let him harm you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll keep watch,” Adam said softly, “If anything happens, I’ll let you know. Just rest, Mike.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mike, Michael thought to himself. He’d never been called that unless someone was teasing him. It was different coming from Adam’s lips. Everything felt different when Adam said it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He put his head back, more listening to Adam than relaxing. His soul was a little less bright, but it was still there. He wasn’t surprised, humans weren’t meant to ever be this far down, let alone technically living humans. The archangel was unsure if Adam felt the change in his soul, the dullness, as it grew darker, but Michael did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt the change.</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Adam woke up, he blinked at the sight of Michael in front of him, cleaning with a broom. They were in a different room, the bedroom now. He felt with his hands, laughing tiredly, “Did you get me a bed?”</p><p>“Yes,” Michael said simply, not looking up from his sweeping, “I appreciate you wanting to pay for your own stuff, but you deserve something nice to sleep on after we’ve slept on the floor and in motel beds for so long,” he looked up at him, “Please do not fight with me about it, I am very adamant.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not complaining,” Adam laughed, still half asleep, putting his hands up in surrender, “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Cleaning,” Michael cleared his throat, “I did...use my Grace to obtain some furniture for us, I didn’t want to make us more noticeable to anyone if I used more, but the apartment needed a good cleaning, so…” he trailed off, shrugging.</p><p>Adam patted the spot beside him, “Well, I’m not getting up anytime soon, this is really comfortable. Take a break, halo.”</p><p>Michael sighed, leaning the broom against the wall and sitting down on the bed, his back against the headboard, “This is quite comfortable, I suppose.”</p><p>“Where’d you get it?” Adam asked.</p><p>“I just conjured it, I didn’t steal it, don’t worry,” Michael said simply.</p><p>Adam just hummed, drifting off back to sleep. Michael wasn’t sure how long it was, but Adam eventually moved in his sleep, so his head was on Michael’s chest. Michael ran his hand through Adam’s hair, looking down at him, fondness written all over his face.</p><p>Adam’s phone rang then, and Michael quickly grabbed it, not wanting it to wake the human up.</p><p>Michael cleared his throat, trying his best to mimic his vessel’s tone of voice, “Hello?”</p><p><em>“Hi, is this Adam? This is Melissa from Treasures of Time, the antique store downtown? So, we went over your application and really enjoyed talking to you, how would you feel about taking the job?” </em>a perky, middle-aged woman’s voice came over the line.</p><p>“I would like that a lot, thank you so much,” Michael said immediately.</p><p>
  <em>“Awesome, would you be able to come down tomorrow about noon? I know it’s short notice, we just have to get paperwork and stuff finished, like all the banking information, oh and we’d need a form of ID too for our files. We can show you around while you’re here too!”</em>
</p><p>Michael nodded, “That would be great, thank you. I’ll see you then.”</p><p><em>“See you then!” </em>the happy human said before hanging up.</p><p>Michael sighed, looking down at Adam, “<em>You</em> certainly get whatever you want.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Whatever It Takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Triggers: Adam explains the concept of sexual assault and consent, using the word “rape” directly. Nothing happens towards Adam or Michael, the events that trigger this conversation to happen are considered canon. Hell stuff, Lucifer’s general creepiness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam walked out of their apartment, pulling his coat as he did. He had his keys on a lanyard around his neck...well, key, not plural...they only really had one key. He quickly took it off and locked the door, just as he heard another door open and felt Michael tense up slightly, before relaxing.</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...hey, it’s you,” one of the men from the other day said, both of them walking out in similar outfits from yesterday. The shorter one must have been going to work around that time, because he was in his red t-shirt again with a nametag on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hey, sorry about blocking your door the other day,” Adam said awkwardly, smiling at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You keep saying I am the one who needs work on my social skills, yet here we are,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Michael sighed in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, well, I’ve only had your company for the last thousand years, can you blame me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, looks like you’re our new neighbor. Gotta say, you’re better than the last person, he was loud. We barely heard you,” the taller one said, holding out his hand, “I’m Fabian Bleu, and this is my roommate, Marcus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shook his hand, forcing a polite smile, “I’m Adam, nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You single?” Marcus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marc,” Fabian sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, this is a small town, and the longer me and this guy live together, the longer everyone thinks we’re dating. The two local gay guys living together makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> think we’re together,” Marcus explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not,” Fabian added quickly, “And we’re also </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to bother our new neighbor who is obviously on his way to work and doesn’t want to talk to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Adam said, “It’s not...that, it’s just my first day, I’m a little nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you working?” Marcus asked, “Trust me, we’ll know it, both of us were born and raised in this town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Treasures of Time, it’s an antique store,” Adam explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Marcus laughed, “You’re gonna meet Fabian’s little sister there, then, she’s the assistant manager. I mean...it’s not hard to be assistant manager when you and the owner are the only other employees, but still! Small world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Small town,” Fabian corrected with a roll of his eyes, “Well, I work right across the street from you, I’m doing a barista-type thing while I go to school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m at the gas station right down the road,” Marcus said, pointing to the logo on his shirt, “So if you need anything, just yell...and that’s not me flirting, I swear, just trying to be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed weakly, “Well, I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be nervous, man, you’re gonna love it there. Melissa, the owner, is really cool...she’s into some weird shit though, thinks she’s a witch, but otherwise...really cool environment to work in,” Fabian explained, “Malia has worked there since high school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll let you go now,” Marcus added, “We’ve probably talked your ear off long enough. Hey, if you ever wanna hang, just give us a knock...or a yell. Trust me, the walls are paper thin around here, we hear everything,” he said, already dragging Fabian down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fabian waved at him as they walked down the stairwell, “See you later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well they certainly are...social,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Michael said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They are human though, nothing to worry about there. Just normal humans.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to hear,” Adam said quietly, taking a deep breath, “Okay...ready for our first day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess so. I’ve never had a job before...not a human once at least. Ruling Heaven doesn’t count, I don’t think,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Michael said, thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you weren’t getting paid,” Adam scoffed, walking down the stairs.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All right, kid, Sammy’s out of commission for a while and so is Mikey, it’s just you and me,” Lucifer said suddenly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam stood up immediately, careful not to wake Michael as he did, “Leave him alone...and my brother.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, see, no can do, kiddo. Your big bro is the reason we’re down here and my big bro...well,” the devil shrugged, “We’ve been at it since we were created, trust me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam grit his teeth, “Maybe if you actually stopped this bullshit for five seconds we could find a way out of here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer laughed before grabbing his throat, aggressively pinning him with his back against the wall, “Right, we’re gonna all hold hands and sing Kumbayah. See, that’s the thing...not a fan of that. I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>am</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> a fan however of making that weirdly bright light inside of you go out just a little faster.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam put his hands on Lucifer’s, trying to pry his hand away from his throat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See, sometimes siblings just gotta break the other one’s toys, y’know?” Lucifer asked, “And trust me, your soul is already well on it’s way out, kid, I’m just hurrying it along.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam gasped for air, finally managing to shove him off. He fell to the ground, gasping, “What the hell do you mean?” he growled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, didn’t Mikey tell you?” Lucifer asked, “Human souls, especially living ones, were never meant to be this low. This place was made especially for </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. The longer you’re down here, the more you fade away...and there’s nothing to stop it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam just glared at him, still breathing heavily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unless,” Lucifer smirked, “Well, I’ve always been one for experimenting. Dad never let us </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>actually</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> mate with humans before-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lucifer,” Michael said suddenly, “Enough.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam looked up and saw Michael standing there, an angel blade in his hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael walked over and helped him up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that true?” Adam whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave. Now,” Michael growled at Lucifer, “I will not tell you again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer held his hands up in surrender, walking backwards to his corner of the cage, “Remember what I said, little Winchester.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Milligan, dickhead-” Adam started to lunge towards him but Michael quickly pulled him back, causing him to fall against his chest a little.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not let him antagonize you,” Michael told him quickly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it true?!” the human asked, angry now, “Why wouldn’t you tell me?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael stared at him, unsure what to say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam pushed away from him, “What happens when it goes out completely?!” he yelled, his eyes stinging with tears, “Michael, answer me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Adam walked up to the shop, staring up at it. He took a few deep breaths. The first steps towards some kind of normal for them...this is what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He just wanted something normal in his life, that’s it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He searched his pockets quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Front pocket,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Michael supplied helpfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam sighed, taking out his wallet. It was completely empty other than the fake ID Michael had conjured up for him along with a fake social security card. He couldn’t exactly use Adam Milligan anymore, considering he was presumed dead and any account activity would </span>
  <b>probably </b>
  <span>be picked up by some weird FBI database.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam Michaels it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you could have been a little creative,” Adam laughed to himself, looking down at the ID.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t exactly have a ‘last name’ to give you, Adam,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Michael huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled his eyes, going inside, feeling at least a little comfort knowing Michael was going to be there every step of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam?” a younger woman asked, “Hey, I’m Malia, my brother told me you’d be on your way soon,” she held out her hand, “Malia Bleu, I’m the assistant manager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shook her hand, a polite smile on his face. She was definitely younger than Adam’s physical form or however old he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> be right now. She honestly looked fresh out of high school. She did take after her brother in a lot of respects, especially the eyes, but her hair was darker brown rather than black and she was a lot shorter and more lithe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Adam...but you knew that I guess,” he said awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Malia clapped her hands and put a bell on the counter, “Melissa is a little busy today, her sitter kind of disappeared last minute and her partner is at work, so you got me. I’m going to need your ID and social number so I can finish up some paperwork then we’ll go over everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” Adam said, putting a braver smile on his face. He could do this. He could manage to be normal for six hours.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot of cleaning, really,” Malia said eventually, “These things gather dust like you wouldn’t believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised,” Adam said, studying one of the lamps, “My mom had one like this, she literally had to clean it whenever she was home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is your family from around here?” Malia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...no...Minnesota, actually, and I don’t have much left,” he admitted, “I guess I moved up here to get some quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malia laughed, “It’s a small town, you’ll get that here. Trust me, it gets pretty boring when you’ve lived here your entire life,” she explained before changing the subject, “There’s actually a fall festival we do every year if you want someone to go with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam knew a suggestive comment, despite him not being really </span>
  <em>
    <span>active</span>
  </em>
  <span> romantically in recent years. He just wasn’t sure how to react to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he wasn’t single or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, here’s my number by the way if you need anything...a friend or have a question at work, there’s not really any rules against phones,” she said, handing him a card that said her name and title on it, “Or if you ever just want to talk, that’s open too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smiled at her, “Thank you, that means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Malia clapped her hands, “The boss is out, so I’m going to be closing an hour early. I won’t make you work the closing shift on your first day, so you can head out if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you don’t want me to stay?” Adam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His new friend rolled her eyes, “I have closed this store by myself for over four years now, you don’t have to worry about me...especially here and especially not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know,” Adam gave her a half smile, “Well, I’ll, uh...see you around soon, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malia waved at him as he walked out and she flipped the closed sign up behind him. Adam did make sure she locked the door...he’d always been told by his mom to make sure his friends were always in safely before he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That went well, I think,” Adam said, taking out his phone as they walked down the street, putting in the number under a new contact and shooting her a text, letting her know who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was very boring,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Michael commented, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand why humans hate working so much now. Your jobs are very slow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed, “Well, someone has to do it. And looking at the business that place does, I’m pretty much getting paid to do nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you plan to have sexual relations with Malia? She seems to want that,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Michael commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam scoffed, “Jeez, Mike, tell me what you really think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am just...curious. I don’t want to intrude,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Michael mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam sighed, “Look, I’m not ready for...anything right now. I can barely hold a conversation with most people, outside of you. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Humans don’t usually just...go for it if they’re going for something long term, okay? It takes time. And I’m a long term type of person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hummed, obviously thinking about what he’d said.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam had been silent too long, Michael decided. He actually kind of liked the company and the human’s incessant talking and questions to fill the air and distract him from the screaming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not understand if Sam despises my brother so much why he has sexual relations with him,” Michael said casually.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam went stiff beside him, “Don’t call it that,” he whispered, putting his chin on his knees that were pulled up to his chest, “It’s not...that, Mike. It’s not sex,” he swallowed, “I know you don’t mean it in a wrong way, but...don’t call it that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that not what they’re doing?” Michael asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” Adam said quickly, “Consent is important during sex, okay? I-If there’s not consent, if they don’t want it, it’s sexual assault...rape. That’s bad...that’s really, really bad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael narrowed his eyes at him, tilting his head, “Most angels only mate to reproduce when they are ordered too, usually. It doesn’t matter if we don’t want to. Something had to keep Heaven going in my Father’s absence and new angels are always needed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam looked at him quickly, “That’s not...right, Michael. That’s not okay. Sex isn’t...some mechanical thing. People do it for different reasons, but you should never do it if you don’t want to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry,” Michael said, his voice quiet, unsure of what else to say, “I didn’t know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam grabbed his hand again, “It’s okay. Just...don’t let anyone ever make you do something you don’t want to do. You’re a person, you have the right to say no to anything and be respected about it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael looked down at their linked hands again, not saying anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So,” Adam changed the subject, not letting go of his hand though, “What’s the plan to save my soul, Mike?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The archangel looked up at him, “I…” he trailed off with a frustrated sigh, “I don’t know,” he admitted, “Humans just aren’t </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>meant</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to be here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, kind of noticed that,” Adam said, leaning his head against the wall, moving so he was sideways so he could still look at Michael and hold his hand, “I can...feel it. I feel myself getting weaker.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael studied Adam. He looked paler, had dark circles under his eyes. He knew most humans needed sunlight and sleep regularly, despite there not really being a concept of time or bodily functions in the cage. On top of that, he had a few cuts and bruises from his scarce run-ins with Lucifer when Michael wasn’t ready.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael searched his brain, trying to just think of...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bonding,” Michael realized suddenly, “Angels bond together.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, we’ve been over that,” Adam said, looking at him in confusion, “What is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s never been done before...well, not in a really long time,” Michael explained, “But, when angels mate, some of their angelic Grace merges with the other angel’s...you obviously don’t have Grace, but it would merge with your soul. You having angelic Grace could possibly trick the system into not thinking you’re human.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam’s face broke out in a grin, “You’re a genius, Mike.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael stared at him, confusion on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t used to being complimented, after all, it was weird when it happened. It usually felt like he was striving for someone to just acknowledge his work or intelligence and he never got...anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am worried about you getting hurt,” Michael admitted, “Angels aren’t meant to bond with humans, it’s why my Father banned Nephilim in the first place. Humans have a hard time withstanding Grace.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well,” Adam took a deep breath, “I’m willing to do whatever it takes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael swallowed, unsure of what to say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey,” Adam put his hand on his shoulder, “I’m fading either way, okay? If something happens, it’s not your fault,” he grabbed his hands, “Let’s do this, Mike.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Adam looked up from the YouTube video he was watching on his phone when there was a knock at the door. He stared at it for a moment, tilting his head, “Did you draw on the door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam sighed, “Nice, Mike,” he mumbled, walking over and looking through the peephole in the door, seeing his new neighbors standing there. He bit his lip for a moment before opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Fabian asked, trying to sound casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh...Malia said you were a good guy and that we should try to include you in things because you have, like...no friends,” Marcus blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fabian elbowed him, “What we mean is...we ordered some pizza and are about to settle into a movie. Malia is coming over too. We do this, like, every Friday night, if you wanna join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Adam trailed off, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If anything happens, I will be there,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Michael assured him. </span>
  <b>Adam</b>
  <span> needed this, he needed friends to talk to outside of the voice in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam settled down a little when the archangel spoke up. He forced a smile, “Yeah...sure, I’d like that.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was all going well, really, Michael assumed. They didn’t exactly have pizza movie parties together in Heaven...his only companion he’d really had for a long period of time was Raphael and he missed them terribly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the small talk turned into questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Malia said you’re from Minnesota?” Fabian asked suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Malia said awkwardly, “Just wanted to make sure you weren’t, like, a serial killer on the move or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed weakly, “Sorry, nothing that interesting. Yeah, I’m from Minnesota...Windom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea where that’s at,” Fabian chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Middle of nowhere, pretty much,” Adam shrugged, shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the weird hand tat?” Fabian asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fabe,” Malia scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam looked down at the red mark on his hand, swallowing, “It’s, uh...birthmark,” he said awkwardly, suddenly self-conscious about it. No one had brought it up yet, the hand-shaped mark. If he’d turned his hand over they probably would have seen where the archangel’s fingers had been while he was gripping his hand so tightly it felt like it was on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got family around here?” Marcus asked, changing the subject, “People don’t usually move to somewhere out here unless that’s the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Adam trailed off, starting to think about his mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mike, I can’t…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam trailed off, starting to shut down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an elderly aunt down in Wrangell,” Michael took over, lying easily, “She moved up here to get away, but someone needed to keep an eye on her…so here I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...sweet of you,” Fabian smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael felt his -Adam’s, definitely- cheeks heat up at that. He quickly cleared his throat, “This was fun, we should do it again sometime, but I need to head out. Early bedtime and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, c’mon, the movie just ended,” Marcus whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe some other time,” Michael smiled politely, “See you guys around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said their goodbyes and Michael quickly moved across the hallway, closing and locking the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, letting Adam take over their shared body again and he projected himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam was sitting in the couch, his eyes a little glassy and wide, but he smiled weakly nonetheless, “Thanks,” he choked out, “The questions just kinda...threw me off, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you know how I felt when you first started pestering me,” Michael teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam scoffed and moved so he was lying slightly on Michael, putting his head against his chest to comfort himself, even though there wasn’t a heartbeat there for him to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael gently ran a hand through his hair, “Are you panicking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just...anxious, I guess,” Adam explained, his voice still quiet, “It was too much for one day, we’re gonna have to take things slower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slower,” Michael repeated, staring down at him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A double update coming tonight, maybe? I’m really excited to share the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hey You With the Pretty Face, Welcome to the Human Race</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Triggers: Some PTSD mentions and codependency on Michael and Adam’s part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do like her,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Michael commented, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know she’s a practicing witch? A student, actually. Everything she practices is completely learned from a natural witch. I find that very interesting.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“A witch?” Adam questioned, walking back down the street to their apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I’ve always found them interesting,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Michael explained, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It takes a lot of knowledge and concentration of raw power for a human to be able to do magic. I feel as if that if we were in another life, you’d probably be some kind of witch.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed quietly, “Well, thanks, Mike-” he cut himself off when he heard a small squeak, one he wasn’t sure of why it caught his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is that?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Michael asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure...sounds like it’s coming from down the alley though,” Adam explained, taking out his phone and turning on the flashlight, “That’s still so cool,” he grinned before walking down the alley, taking larger steps to avoid a stray puddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be careful,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Michael scolded quietly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bad things happen in random alleys.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been watching way too many Batman movies,” Adam mumbled, kneeling down beside an old dumpster when the squeaking got louder. He leaned down, shining his light under the dumpster.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>What</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is that?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Michael scoffed when a small ball of fur, covered in water, meowed loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Adam cursed under his breath, taking out the kitten and immediately wrapping it up in his jacket, “It’s so cold out, I’m surprised it made it on it’s own,” he whispered, looking down at it. The kitten couldn’t be too old, but was still without it’s mother despite probably needing her. It had longer orange fur with spots of white all through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna get you somewhere warm, okay, buddy?” Adam said, scratching the kitten’s small head.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Michael immediately took himself out of their shared situation and looked at the kitten that was currently lying on a towel on the counter curiously. It immediately glared at him when it looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike, don’t bother her, okay?” Adam asked quietly, from where he was cutting up some pieces of lunchmeat that had been in the fridge, “She’s probably been through a lot, she seems a little nervous around people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded, taking a step back but still looking down at the small creature, “My apologies. I...have never seen one of these up close,” he explained, tilting his head a little, “I mean, I knew they existed...I know each and every one of the creatures my Father created...I just never really saw one in person before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This’ll have to do for now,” Adam sighed, putting the plate in front of her, “All the stores are closed, we’ll go get some cat food tomorrow and try to make an appointment with a vet if we can find one to get her checked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is staying?” Michael asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...why not?” Adam shrugged, putting a small bowl of milk and then a bigger bowl of water down on the counter as well, smiling softly as the kitten started to eat, “It’s just a cat. They’re pretty low-maintenance for human pets, they just kind of do their thing,” he told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded, slowly moving his hand down to pet the kitten like he saw Adam do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitten hissed at him and Michael jumped back quickly, his eyes going wide with a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed, “Mike, she can’t hurt you, she’s just a kitten.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This has never been attempted between a human and an angel before, let alone an archangel,” Michael said, sitting cross-legged across from Adam, “You might have been able to look at my true form, which is why I have hope that this may work,” he said, holding out his hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam took them with a weak smile, his anxiousness suddenly getting the best of him. He’d died once and it kind of sucked...it was painful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am sorry for bringing you into this,” Michael said softly, “It was never my intention for you to be hurt or locked away from your mother. I...did not know what you’d been through, I do now. I’m sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, I said yes,” Adam gave him a half smile, gripping his hands just a little tighter, “I mean...I definitely regret it, we’ve been in Hell for...how long?” he laughed weakly, “But still. I’m an adult who makes my own decisions, sometimes they’re the wrong ones.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn, Mikey, and you thought I was a freak for what I was doing with Sam,” Lucifer laughed, “Imagine if daddy could see you now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael grit his teeth, his nostrils flaring slightly, “Ignore him,” he said softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, I guess since Sam is gone, we gotta have a new plaything, after all,” Lucifer said casually, walking over to them and throwing his arm around Adam’s shoulders aggressively, “Didn’t expect you to immediately jump to doing experiments on him, but I admire that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael let out a growl and immediately lunged at Lucifer, starting to fight with him. Lucifer almost immediately got the upperhand, pinning him down by his neck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam threw his body at Lucifer’s, using all his body weight to throw him off of the other archangel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now what?” Lucifer chuckled, putting his hands out, “What are </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> going to do to the devil, kid?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then Adam Milligan punched the devil in the face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t know what it was, he was never prone to violence. His mom raised him on communication and talking out his problems. He didn’t know if it was the stress of what was about to happen, tiredness, or the fact that he just found out Sam was gone...by either being rescued or maybe his soul finally burnt out like Adam’s was currently doing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So Adam Milligan punched the devil in the face a second time when he laughed at him for punching him the first time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer laughed, “Damn, Mikey, when are you going to start sharing? You got a little firecracker for a human. Sam was so </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>weepy</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, y’know? This one though-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam punched him again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, okay!” Lucifer put his hands up in surrender, “Go back to your little ritual, I wanna see his soul implode in on itself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael glared at him, grabbing Adam’s hand and pulling him back down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it true?” Adam whispered, “Sam’s gone?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” Michael whispered back, gripping his hands tightly in his again, “I’m sorry. Death rescued him. Dean made a deal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam felt his eyes sting slightly so he blinked a few times, shoving the feelings down that came rushing at him all at once, “Let’s do this. Now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Michael sat on the couch beside Adam, still looking at the cat curiously that was now lying on Adam’s lap. He was getting to pet it now without the animal hissing at him, so he’d call that a win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam loved the smile Michael had on his face when the kitten let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam,” Michael said suddenly, “I would like a little job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam sighed, “Mike, I really don’t want a second job, this one is already hard enough for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The archangel sighed, sitting up, “No, I mean…” he cleared his throat, “I am very grateful for all you have done for me. I see you so satisfied </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> your job and doing these human things...it has made me want to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Adam asked quietly, ice filling his veins just a little. He knew what Michael was saying, he just didn’t know how he was supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>react</span>
  </em>
  <span> to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have appreciated using you as my vessel, but I want you to be able to be your own person. You’ve said that is important, is it not?” the archangel started messing with his hands, a little nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smiled weakly, “Mike...as long as it’s me and you, I don’t care how it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not plan on leaving you, ever,” Michael said quickly, “I just…” he trailed off, “I don’t know why I feel like this, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever apologize for how you’re feeling,” Adam said, moving the kitten over so she was lying in the chair so he could fully look at Michael, “Whatever you want to do, you should do it. You are your own person now...you should have </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>been your own person. I want that for you. I want you to get a job and make your own friends a-and just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You deserve that after everything we’ve been through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bond will remain,” Michael explained, “I do not know how it will react, us being apart, but...we’ve never really known how things would react with us anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam gave him a half smile, “Freaks ‘til the end, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing wrong with being </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaks</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Michael mumbled, “I do not regret anything that happened between us. I never will. It led me to being with you like this now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t either,” Adam swallowed, his eyes getting a little teary, “Promise you won’t disappear when we separate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear on my life,” Michael said, grabbing his hand like Adam had done so many times in their days in Hell, “I will never leave you, Adam Milligan.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am sorry about him,” Michael mumbled, annoyed now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be,” Adam scoffed, “He’s not your problem...or anyone’s, for that matter. Just...do what you need to do, Mike. Don’t let him push your buttons like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael swallowed, looking a little nervous now, “I am sorry again, for this happening to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop apologizing and make with the magic, halo,” Adam smirked a thim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael nodded, gripping his hands a little tighter, “Close your eyes. I still worry about your eyes even if you can look at my true form.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam nodded as well and took a deep breath, “Here goes nothing,” he whispered, closing his eyes. He took comfort in the fact that he knew Michael would keep his eyes open, that Michael was holding onto him the entire time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have...never done this before,” Michael admitted quietly, “With anyone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Crazy, first time for me too,” Adam joked, trying to make Michael laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael pressed his forehead against Adam’s suddenly, then there was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>heat</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, more than Adam had ever experienced before. He flinched slightly, pulling his hands back slightly but not letting go. In his shock at the sudden warmth filling him in the cold, freezing cage, Adam’s eyes shot open and he was met with Michael’s true form.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes didn’t burn out of his skull, on the bright side, but his brain was having trouble comprehending it. There were...eyes and animals, and it was so, so bright and...beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Michael…” Adam breathed out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay,” Michael said, “Just hold on for a little longer.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam looked down at their linked hands still, but now the copy of his own were replaced with a golden glowing outline of what would be human hands. He looked around them and instead of being in the cage, they were surrounded by swirling, glittering golden air that was gusting around them, blowing his clothes and hair a little bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it was beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then suddenly he was met with memories. Memories upon memories, more than he could keep up with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Michael’s</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, he realized. Michael’s memories of the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could Michael see his?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” Michael’s voice rumbled around him, “It’s part of the bond, fully knowing each other. Just hang on, Adam,” he repeated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam gripped his hands a little tighter, taking shaky breaths. So many memories of war and loss and screaming and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>light</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> just entered his brain, years and years of memories, so much longer than his soul had even existed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Last part,” Michael told him, “Almost there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam nodded, putting on the bravest face he could. He felt his eyes sting with tears as his right hand stung. He looked down and the hand was glowing even more now and then so was Adam’s hand and entire </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>arm</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, the same glittery gold that had been surrounding them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s my Grace,” Michael took a deep breath, sounding shaky as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s beautiful,” Adam blurted out before he could stop himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adam-” Michael started.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then he was flung back against the cage’s wall and everything went black.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Adam woke up with a gasp, his hand going to his chest. He felt </span>
  <b>empty</b>
  <span> for the first time in years. The familiar heat of Michael was no longer there. He immediately felt his eyes sting with tears and he turned on his side, holding his right hand tightly to his chest as he let out a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam? Adam!” an unfamiliar voice said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the presence...the presence, Adam could feel that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael,” Adam gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael -not an apparition and not his Grace, in a human body now- moved onto the bed with him, green eyes staring at him in shock and concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Michael said quickly, “I am so sorry. I-I looked up a spell to see if I could create my own body and was going to practice while you were resting. I didn’t know you’d wake up so soon,” he said, tears going down his cheeks as well, “Why am I crying?” he hissed, wiping his cheeks aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam stared at him, tears still going down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam,” Michael breathed out, lying down beside him and pulling him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt so empty,” Adam gasped, “I thought you </span>
  <b>left</b>
  <span>,” he said between hyperventilating breaths, “You weren’t here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael pressed his head against Adam’s shoulder, holding him tightly, speaking in muffled Enochian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam was torn between liking being held and missing Michael’s presence in his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go back,” Michael said suddenly, “If this isn’t what you want, we can go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> want, that’s what matters most here. You deserve to be your own person,” Adam whispered, “I just...need a minute, okay? Just...keep holding me like this. This feels better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael squeezed him a little tighter, burying his face in his shoulder.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer laughed as they got flung apart, “Knew you’d take him out with that one, Mikey.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adam? Adam,” Michael rushed over to him, still gasping. He quickly helped him up, glaring at Lucifer as he did. He could feel the newly created bond rushing through his veins, he could feel everything that made Adam </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Adam</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> in his brain, all his memories, feelings, wishes…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His soul.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael could feel Adam’s soul burning brighter than it had in a long, long time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Michael,” Adam choked out, breathing heavily, “Did it work?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” Michael grinned like a madman, “It worked. Your soul...it’s no longer going out. It’s brighter than it’s ever been, Adam.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam let out a teary laugh, pulling him into a tight hug. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael hugged him back too, shocked by the hug but still enjoying it nonetheless. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam was going to be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam wasn’t going to leave<br/></span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave,” Adam whispered for the...seventy sixth time(?) in the three days they’d been holed up in the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael had called in sick for Adam. Not that he’d actually been sick, but the moment he started to get up and get ready for work Michael felt the panic enter Adam’s body and he immediately got back in the bed with Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael knew he was trying to put on a brave face for him, but he still didn’t like it. He didn’t like the distance that it felt like there was between them, despite their bodies rarely coming apart in the last few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam had dark circles under his eyes again, but not like the ones in Hell, it was just from a lack of sleep and some crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael cried a lot too. He never really cried before today, despite everything he’d been through in his life. Being away from Adam after so long was having such an effect on him, he hadn’t expected it. Everytime Adam was away for more than a few minutes, he felt fear and panic enter his brain. He couldn’t reach out and brush his soul, making sure he was still there, he could only sense it’s presence and where it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Michael repeated for the seventy sixth time as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t healthy,” Adam whispered, “I </span>
  <b>know</b>
  <span> it’s not, I know this is codependency probably worse than my freaky brothers, but I…” he took a few shaky breaths, trying to compose himself, “I didn’t expect it to hurt this much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I,” Michael choked out, caressing his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta move passed this,” Adam blew out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “I know damn well what post-traumatic stress looks like and we both have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will...take it slow,” Michael suggested, “Like you said. We need to take things slow, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Adam smiled weakly, “Yeah, let’s take things slow, Mike.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Missing Archangel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter triggers: The usual canon Hell-related violence and blood, nothing major.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adam groaned when he heard knocking on the door again. He was lying on the couch this time, practically on top of Michael. He just wanted to know when he’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>over this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt so stupid and needy just wanting to be close to Michael like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Michaels, you either answer the door or we’re calling the cops because you’re unresponsive in your apartment!” Fabian called finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam sighed, pressing his head against Michael’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been a week,” Michael commented, “They are probably getting very worried at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam took a shaky breath and got up, trying to fix his clothes a little as he did. He walked over to the door slowly, taking a deep breath before he opened it. Fabian, Marcus, and Malia were all standing there...Fabian looking a little more concerned than the others, who frankly looked a little pissed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, I told you he wasn’t dead,” Marcus shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I, uh...I’ve been sick,” Adam said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malia peered around him in the apartment and raised an eyebrow, “Sick?” she asked, her eyes falling on Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh…” Adam trailed off awkwardly, “That’s Michael.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael?” Fabian asked, looking impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Michael stood up, “I’m Michael.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smiled awkwardly, seeing the buttons on his shirt were done incorrectly. He was sudden aware of how it looked; both of them were a mess, Michael’s clothes were a mess…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been taking care of me...while I’m sick, I mean,” Adam said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure he’s been taking care of you,” Malia smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny,” Adam narrowed his eyes, “Look, I’ll be back tomorrow. I’m feeling a lot better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe us a movie night,” Fabian added, “You missed Friday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled his eyes, “Okay, thanks, will do,” he huffed, closing the door quickly. He sighed, walking over to Michael and unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing, “You’re crooked,” he mumbled, “And now all my friends think we’re having sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stared down at his hands as he buttoned up the shirt for him correctly, his eyes flicking up to his face every now and then. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Adam actually going to work wasn’t something Michael was prepared to deal with. He was so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least when Adam was working and they shared a body Michael could watch him work or watch the people walk by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he was stuck in the apartment with Cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam didn’t appreciate him naming the kitten </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but that’s what it was. The human assured him they had to come up with an actual name eventually. He didn’t understand why...Cat was very easy to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, he didn’t go around calling Adam </span>
  <em>
    <span>Human</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anymore, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael walked over to the window and stared out at the street down below. He didn’t know what exactly was stopping him from going out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a voice that sounded suspiciously like Adam in his brain told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael huffed and grabbed Adam’s green jacket that he had left today because it was too cold for it so he’d opted for a heavier coat. He put it on, holding the sides of it for a moment as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to check in on Adam before he left and closed his eyes. His vessel -well, former vessel- was currently at work, dusting off some cursed lamp that Michael wasn’t too worried about at the moment. It’s not like their luck could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>that much</span>
  </em>
  <span> worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael took a deep breath, putting his hand on the door handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do this. He could be normal. He’d had Adam to guide him about humanity for almost over a month, after all.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>What did Adam used to do when he was bored? Michael tried to rack his brain through Adam’s memories as he walked down the street. He read a lot in college, Michael found that interesting at least. He’d always loved reading about other species and different human cultures when he was younger, when he could get away with it. When his Father wasn’t watching over his shoulder…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father never liked it when he read about the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or read at all, for that matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael looked up at the library suddenly, sighing. At least he could do something that he wanted to do and read in peace, at least until Adam ended his shift and then he could go home and be with his human again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When had Adam become </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> human?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time passed differently in the cage. Michael would tell him how much time actually passed every now and again, but Adam really stopped caring at some point. It wasn’t that he’d given up hope, especially after everything they’d been through. His soul had almost burnt out and he was saved, that had to account for something, it had to give him some kind of version of hope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t spend much time away from Michael these days...not that he ever had in the first place, but they spent a lot more time talking. Michael was suddenly more receptive to Adam’s millions of questions, especially now that they shared memories. Adam frequently found himself holding onto Michael’s arm, resting his head on his chest, and looking up at him while he told him any story he wanted to hear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer was pacing more these days, getting bored, getting antsy. He toed the line every so often, but he’d been quiet ever since he realized what Michael had tried actually </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>worked</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> that that Adam’s soul wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That none of them were.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gabriel had </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>such</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> a thing for the original Adam,” Michael was explaining one day, just telling him about some random story from back in the day, which Adam was listening intently too, “I mean...most people who were able to have any sort of romantic feelings did, given he was all new and stuff. Your soul actually reminds me of his, in a way-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then Adam was ripped away from Michael, catching them both by surprised, and a silver archangel blade was pressed to his neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam struggled against Lucifer, attempting to kick back or use his head but the devil had a tight grip on him. He grit his teeth, “What now, Lucifer?” he spat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bored,” Lucifer griped, “Was wondering if you’d be as fun to cut up as big brother was before he left. The ghouls did say you were a screamer, I’ve heard. I’ve also been wondering what’s so special about </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> that you’d manage to convince Mikey over there to actually bond with someone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael grit his teeth, standing up slowly, Adam watched him with wide eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew Michael didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>want </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>to be prone to violence and he knew that he was trying to not let Lucifer push his buttons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But right now Adam really wanted the archangel to go all warrior mode and get this son of a bitch off of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enough, Lucifer, you’ve had your fun,” Michael sighed, obviously tired, “There is nothing you can do to him, not with our bond and my Grace involved. Your ideals of destroying a soul won’t work on him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, but I sure can try,” Lucifer said, holding the blade a little tighter, “C’mon, Mikey, just like old times during the war, remember? He’s just a human, let’s have some fun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam took a shaky breath when he started to feel his own blood go down his skin and the sting of the blade. Lucifer had gotten close before, but not this close. He trusted Michael not to turn into...whatever Lucifer wanted him to be right now. He had a bond with Michael, he knew his feelings on different subjects now, he knew how disgusted Michael was with the idea of torture.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael shook his head, “No,” he said simply, “He is not just a human to me, you know that now. Release him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How is it that you...YOU!” Lucifer laughed, “You of all people, get a human to go to you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>willingly</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>? You’re the most emotionally stunted, boring person I have ever met and then this one with the brightest soul you and I have ever seen is the one you get? Make it make sense, bro,” he dug the knife in a little more, “What’s so </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>special</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> about him, huh? We can always dissect him and find out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mike…” Adam choked out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay, Adam,” Michael said, still moving slowly. He swallowed and nodded to Adam, who nodded back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He threw his archangel blade suddenly and Adam caught it by the handle, immediately jamming it back into Lucifer’s stomach, causing him to let go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Adam immediately ran back to Michael, Michael grabbing him by the hand and pulling him close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer started </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>laughing</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s he doing?” Adam whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know,” Michael said, pulling him back a little, “But we aren’t about to find out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, these absolute morons,</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> fell for it,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” Lucifer continued to laugh, getting up slowly as the wound on his stomach immediately healed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s going on?” Adam demanded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer smirked, “Seems like your big brothers need my help more than they want to bother to save you,” he waved at them, “Enjoy the place, boys, it’s all yours now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What-” Adam started.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then Lucifer disappeared right in front of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam stared at the spot in shock and he fell back against the wall, sliding down slowly. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Michael was about three hundred and sixty four pages into a book on greek myths when he sensed some familiar people walk into the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Marcus groaned, “You gotta be kidding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael looked up at them and noticed that it was now dark out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been looking all over town for you,” Malia explained, “Adam called right after he got home from work and said you weren’t there and got worried, so we’ve been looking all over the place for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must have lost track of time,” Michael stood up, closing the book, “I apologize for any inconvenience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize to us, your boyfriend is the one freaking out,” Marcus scoffed, “C’mon, pretty boy, let’s get you back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will return these to their rightful place, then I will,” Michael picked up the large pile of books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you...read all of those?” Malia asked, looking at the large stack in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Michael said simply, going about putting the books back from where he’d gotten them in the first place. Though he did feel bad for worrying Adam, he’d definitely have to come back here sometime. It felt like he’d managed to get some peace for the first time in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An elderly woman from behind the desk laughed, “Hey, buddy, do you want a job? No one ever puts those books back and I usually have to do it at the end of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Michael deadpanned, surprising her as he put the last book back, “I would like to start as soon as possible, actually, I have been looking for a little job-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Michael,” Marcus sighed, practically dragging him out.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“<em>What happened?” Adam whispered, looking in shock at the spot where Lucifer had disappeared from it.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It seems someone freed my brother from the cage,” Michael said quietly, his voice way too even for everything Adam was feeling right now. He looked over at him, sitting down beside him, “Adam, I’m so sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why am I surprised?” Adam choked out, “Why…?” he took a shaky breath, “What did I ever do to them, Mike? I met them once a-and they just </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>left me here</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. What’s wrong with me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael wrapped Adam in his wings suddenly, something he hadn’t done since the first time Lucifer tried to attack them together. He wrapped him in his wings and pulled him close to his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adam, there is nothing wrong with you,” Michael told him firmly, “You were dealt a horrible hand, but there is nothing wrong with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam let out a sob, his shoulders shaking a little as he did. He gripped Michael’s shirt tightly, burying his face in his shoulder, “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m reacting like this,” he said between short breaths.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael put his chin on his head, rubbing his back slowly. He didn’t know much about comforting, but he’d seen Adam’s mother, grandparents, and friends do this in his memories and it seemed like the right thing to do right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael swore that if they ever got out of here, the Winchesters would pay for making Adam feel so terrible.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Michael walked back into the apartment, Adam was pacing back and forth and Fabian was sitting on </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> green couch, on the phone with someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s here now, sorry to bother you,” Fabian said, quickly hanging up the phone, “You had us kinda worried, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael glared at him for a moment before walking over and looking at Adam, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just...scared me,” Adam took a shaky breath before slamming into him, hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll, uh...leave you alone,” Fabian said, quickly pushing Marcus and Malia out of the apartment and closing the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael held Adam a little tighter when he felt wetness on his shoulder, knowing Adam was crying, “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean to scare you, I just...lost track of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Adam choked out, pulling away and wiping his eyes quickly, “God, we gotta get you a phone now, huh?” he laughed weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded, “Probably a good idea. It takes too much power to contact you mentally now that we are in separate bodies,” he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at Adam, who was staring up at him, tears on his cheeks and more in his blue eyes threatening to spill over. His hair was a mess like he’d repeatedly been running his hand through it from stress and it made Michael’s heart <em>ache</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my turn to tell you that it is time for you to rest,” Michael told him softly, putting his arm around his shoulder and leading him in the direction of the bedroom. He waved his hand and the door locked and the lamp in the living room shut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike, I still need to feed Cat...and come up with a name </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cat,” Adam sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will feed Cat and her name will suffice for another day,” Michael told him, “Go get ready for bed, I will be with you in just a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smiled softly at him, “Thanks, Mike,” he told him before going into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael quickly went to work grabbing some of the wet food the kitten was currently eating, glancing to make sure that the water bowl on the floor was full as well. He picked it up when he noticed it was a little low and filled it as well while he got the food ready like he’d seen Adam do a few times now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he put the dishes down, the little orange kitten waddled over and immediately started eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sleep tonight, okay? Don’t go waking Adam up. I stressed him out too much today already, he needs his rest,” Michael explained to the kitten, scratching behind her ears and earning a purr as he did.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What now?” Adam whispered, still wrapped up in Michael’s wings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well,” Michael said quietly, “We carry on and continue to wait for our opening. I quite like talking to you...it would be nice to not be interrupted by my brother for a while.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam grinned at him, “Hey, I like talking to you too, halo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael swallowed, “I wanted to thank you...for all the times you stood up to him before. No one, in my entire life, has ever personally stood up for me, but you did. Everyone sees me as this...warrior and that’s not who I want to be. You don’t see me like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I don’t,” Adam told him, “I see you as the dumb archangel who tells me stories while we sit in a cage together.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very funny,” Michael scoffed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if they were stuck in here forever, at least they would be together now...and at least there wasn’t anyone to try to separate or bother them now.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Michael walked in and saw Adam lying on the bed, now in a pair of gray sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was scrolling through something on his phone. He immediately went to lay beside him, not hesitating. They’d slept in the same bed the other night, he didn’t see why they couldn’t again, even if humans had very odd standards for this sort of thing.</p><p>
  <span>Michael held out a new smartphone for him, “This is mine, I got one, please set it up for me because I do not understand it. I did not steal it, only conjured it into existence,” he reassured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed quietly, taking the phone and immediately going through the settings, “You know I’m still pretty bad at these too, right? They’re so...confusing. My last phone was a flip phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what a flip phone is,” Michael sighed, watching him go through some various settings that he didn’t really bother to look at. He looked down at Adam’s phone and saw the screen had a tree on it, “I would like a picture on mine, I don’t like that,” he pointed to the blue background. It was so boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything specific in mind?” Adam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam turned on the camera suddenly and it showed them on the screen together. He smiled at the camera and clicked it, not caring about Michael’s perplexed look as he did. Adam changed the background and gave it back to him, “There...since you have a staring problem and like my face so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael scoffed, “I don’t…” he trailed off, huffing, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam tapped the little green phone icon, “Tap here and then down here to call me. I put my phone number in here and Marcus, Malia, and Fabian’s,” he explained, “And the phone for where I work, so if I don’t answer my phone you can always call there,” he told him, going back to the homescreen, “Then you can go to this to send me a text, see?” he pointed to a little gray bubble that had a red heart inside of it, “I sent you that, so you can send me something if you don’t want to call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to hear your voice when we speak,” Michael explained to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smiled slightly and continued to explain the phone to him, “Up here is the battery. Once it gets low, you’ll have to charge it,” he gestured to where his was on the bedside table with a wire connected to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That seems counterproductive to having a landline if you have to plug it in,” Michael grumbled, putting his phone down beside his, “Thank you for assisting me, Adam, but you need to rest now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured you’d say that,” Adam laughed, settling back against the pillows, “What are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael made a book appear in his hands, showing it to him, “I do not require sleep, but I do require something to occupy my time. You sleep, I will watch over you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam just continued that same small smile, the one he always gave Michael and closed his eyes, “Sounds great. Night, Mike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Adam,” Michael said quietly, opening his book, but continuing to stare at Adam for another few minutes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They settled into a comfortable rhythm over the next few weeks. Not that they weren’t still a little clingy, Adam was kind of sure they always would be at this point and accepted that he would never feel fully normal, but that was okay. Normal was pretty boring, anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael had ended up getting his own “little job,” much to Adam’s delight and the archangel’s. He even made a few friends with the other people working there, especially Alice and Nina, who were college students; Nina was a history student and Alice was a microbiology student, sharing a major with Fabian, which is how they knew each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were right when they said that literally everyone in Petersburg knew everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a comfortable form of normal, despite Michael and Adam both having their off days. It was still hard, despite everything they’d been through, to find their ways through a normal day. Michael would go into high alert over nothing, afraid his Father had finally found them despite all he’d done to protect them. Adam, on the other hand, would shut down some days, thinking about his mother and everything he’d lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of Michael’s newfound friends and co-workers were under the impression that both Michael and Adam escaped from some cult and were recovering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, technically, was probably true if you really thought about Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d wake up in the same bed, despite nothing happening between them, and one of them would feed Cat, who still didn’t have much of a name. They would both go to work around the same time, Adam spending his day dusting off old antiques and Michael would spend the day shelving (and reading) books. They both almost always closed at five, getting home around six after closing. Adam would eat, Michael would stare, it was normal for them. Cat would get her dinner before they did most of the time, and they’d end up watching something random on TV until Adam went to bed. Save for Fridays, when they went out with their friends or stayed in with them and watched a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was normal. It felt peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Adam hated that such a nice feeling made him think something bad was going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was, in fact, a Friday, so they were walking down the street on their way to meet their five friends at a diner. It was getting colder, a lot colder, and the ground was starting to frost overnight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam had his arm linked with Michael’s as they walked. Despite the new vessel, Michael had taken to wearing his green jacket, while Adam had ended up with something warmer that just appeared in their apartment overnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam was sure that Michael had gotten it for him when he realized how cold it was getting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam had a beanie pulled down over his ears as well as a scarf, but Michael seemed perfectly content with just the green jacket and his arm linked with Adam’s while they walked. Their breaths were coming out with fog due to the cold and Adam felt himself getting a little winded on their walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was all so normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get some gloves,” Michael commented, a little breathless as well, “Nina says that it gets very cold up here, you don’t need to get sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look tomorrow,” Adam huffed, “You keep me warm enough, Mike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael let out an out-of-breath laugh as they finally made it to the old diner. They were the last to get there, as usual, mostly because Michael had spent about twenty minutes going over every single protection ward over their apartment before they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Michael was feeling how he was feeling, like something bad was going to happen soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael didn’t really have an </span>
  <em>
    <span>off switch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adam had learned long ago. Even when he was relaxed, he was constantly on alert. He’d been through so much in his long life, Adam would never blame him or criticize him for it, just try to make him more comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fabian waved at them as they walked in and Adam smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys gotta get a car or something,” Malia laughed as they walked over to the large blue booth, scooting over so Adam could sit beside her then Michael on the outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine walking,” Adam scoffed, “We both work so close, there’s no point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just you guys wait,” Marcus chuckled, “You get your first below freezing day and you’ll get something. Doesn’t matter how close it is, especially when you aren’t used to the weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll see,” Adam rolled his eyes, “Mike is naturally a furnace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so was the small ball of Grace still inside his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam didn’t know if it was really a small ball of Grace. He alternated between thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that it was running through his veins. Their bond was so strange Michael probably didn’t know either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table went silent before Alice cleared her throat, speaking up, which was weird for her, given she was usually the quiet one, content on holding hands with Nina and just listening to their conversations, just occasionally having some input.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope this isn’t...a loaded question,” Alice sighed, “But, Adam, I have a really, really nice cousin that I’d love for you to meet. If you and Michael aren’t...together, would you like to meet him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Adam blinked in shock. Alice was always more </span>
  <em>
    <span>Michael’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend and Adam’s, so her bringing it up was a shock enough as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are always together, except when we’re working,” Michael said when he saw Adam not speaking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, like…” Fabian sighed, “Look, Mike, the first time we met you, your clothes were half off in Adam’s apartment and we hadn’t seen him for like a week. You know if you two are together, we don’t have a problem with it. I mean, Nina and Alice are together, Marc and I are both gay, we’re not gonna reject you guys if you’re together or anything like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam stared at Michael and Michael stared at Adam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to split the check or is someone paying all together?” a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> helpful waitress said suddenly, coming over to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiled at her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time passed differently in the cage, it was something Adam learned long ago. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing changed much, after Lucifer left. Michael spent almost all his time wrapped around him with his wings, wrapping his Grace around Adam’s soul to protect it, despite the bond doing it’s job more and more. They shared their memories now and there was more of an understanding on both ends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They only had each other, after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael nuzzled into the back of Adam’s neck, becoming more aware. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael didn’t really </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>sleep</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, but he rested when Adam did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s going on?” Adam asked softly, feeling it as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know,” Michael said, sitting up slowly, pushing Adam behind him despite being his version of half-asleep, “I…” he trailed off, staring at the doorway now ahead of them in shock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mike,” Adam whispered, his voice raspy, “Is that-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It might be a trap,” Michael said, his voice on edge, “Adam-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We have to,” Adam said immediately, “We have to go, Mike, before it closes. We have to go while we still have the chance.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael nodded slowly, his face slowly morphing into that face, the one Adam knew was the face of a warrior, “Hold on tight. Keep going, no matter what happens-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mike-” Adam started.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know,” Michael said quietly, “Me too. But we don’t have time, you’re right, we need to go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam nodded, taking a deep breath and going back to their shared body, “Let’s get out of here, halo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I just think she really needs a name,” Adam sighed as he unlocked the apartment door, “Calling her Cat just seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be short for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catherine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know,” Michael laughed then caught himself, “Oh, Adam, I’m sorry,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Adam shrugged, closing the door behind them, “No one ever called my mom Katherine,” he explained, taking his coat off along with his scarf and hat, rolling his eyes when he felt a new pair of gloves in the pocket of his coat as he took it off. He looked over at Michael, “Why are you being weird?” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>being weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Michael scoffed, “When was I being weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, how about the entire walk home when the only time you’d talk to me was when I tried to make small talk?” Adam huffed, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is called </span>
  <em>
    <span>holding a conversation</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Michael rolled his eyes, “What do you want me to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, how about how all our friends assume we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>together </span>
  </em>
  <span>and we have a one bedroom apartment </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a cat </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Adam blurted out. He groaned dramatically and sat down on their ugly green couch, “Sorry, that was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was your idea to bring home Cat, I was perfectly content leaving her there,” Michael grumbled, sitting down beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about that,” Adam sighed, “And you like her, don’t pull that with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Michael smiled fondly at the mention of the cat, despite her currently hiding somewhere in the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam gnawed on his lip a little, messing with his hands, “You know what we’re doing, right? Like...you said angels mate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are asking me if I consider you my mate, the answer is yes,” Michael deadpanned, “We have a bond. Though...we do more than most angels do together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do, we talked about this...a long time ago,” Adam explained, “If you feel like...I’m pushing this or y-y’know, we just bonded to keep my soul alive-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the original intent, yes,” Michael cut him off, “But I will admit, I have grown to like you, especially after all our time together. We’ve been together for years, Adam, you have to know how much I care for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...know I care for you, yes?” Michael asked carefully, “Adam, I watch over you while you sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I stayed</span>
  </em>
  <span> long after you were my vessel, because I wanted to, not because I felt obligated to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” he trailed off uselessly, “Mike…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael pressed his lips against Adam’s then, surprising both of them more than anything. Out of all the movies Michael had watched, it seemed like the right thing to do in that moment. Once the love interested started babbling uselessly that’s what the main character usually did, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’d always wanted to, anyways, ever since their early days in the cage. He’d never felt that urge before, to kiss someone, to make them </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> how much he cared...but Adam changed him, made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam pulled away slightly, making Michael nervous he’d done something wrong, until his former vessel rested his forehead on his, laughing a little breathlessly, “You have no idea...how long I’ve wanted to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a slight idea,” Michael mumbled, “Is this...okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way more than okay,” Adam laughed weakly, kissing him again. He felt like laughing more, at how ridiculous they were to have not done this since they’d been free. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> made him feel free, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> made him feel like it was all worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael was worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Adam didn’t realize just how desperate he’d been to kiss the archangel until it actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So Adam fell back, but not letting Michael take control this time, falling back onto the couch, smiling up at Michael when he got on top of him, his wrist by his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam stared up at his own face defiantly, not used to the look of anger on his face, “Go for it,” he snapped, lifting his chin, “Prove you’re just like the rest of them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael stared down at him for a moment, still breathing heavily, before he simply got up and walked away to a different corner, ignoring them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam layed there, breathing heavily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam wanted to laugh at how far they’d come, but then Michael was kissing him again, straddling his hips as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam remembered that he was technically still a nineteen year-old at that moment, feeling himself immediately want more of Michael. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down against him, making Michael laugh against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael pulled away then, breathless, his hands holding him up, “Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Adam breathed out, “Is this okay for you?” he asked, rubbing his arm a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded, immediately going down to kiss his neck now, his free hand that wasn’t holding him up going to pull at Adam’s shirt. He huffed against his neck, “I find human clothes ridiculous, you know. They are so annoying to get off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam tugged the shirt back down, “We don’t have to,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael raised an eyebrow, “I thought...maybe I was getting the wrong message-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Adam took a shaky breath, “I want to, I just…” he mind trailed back to the ghouls, a terrible buzzkill, really. He swallowed, looking down at his clothed chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have seen them before, Adam, despite your belief that I never looked,” Michael scoffed, “And I do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam licked his lips and took a deep breath, nodding, “Yeah...yeah, okay,” he said quickly, sitting up a little and pulling the t-shirt over his head. He pursed his lips, “Don’t...stare at them, okay- oof,” the human huffed out a laugh when Michael pushed him back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Michael said between kisses down his chest, “Are the most beautiful human I have ever met, inside and out. Do not ever think otherwise because of some superficial scars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Mike, you really know how to sweet talk a guy- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Adam laughed breathlessly when Michael started to unbutton his jeans. He felt his cheeks heat up a little and he didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Michael had obviously seen him naked plenty of times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the archangel hadn’t been going so close to his dick before before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where did he even learn to do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I watched porn and educated myself by reading,” Michael deadpanned, “And we share memories. Despite my current status, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have done stuff before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike-” Adam started then let out a gasp when Michael shoved down his pants a little, wrapping a hand around his hardening cock, stroking him. Adam let out a breathless laugh, “Jesus, Michael.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Contrary to popular belief, I have always found humans very fascinating,” Michael said casually, like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> jacking Adam off right now, “I understand the appeal now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah?” Adam choked out, “That’s great, Mike,” he said before grabbing him by the back of the neck and yanking him down into a messy kiss as he thrust up into Michael’s rough grip slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both new to this, in a way. He was almost sure Michael had never had any form of sex and Adam...well, Adam died at nineteen. Sure, he got his fair share of handjobs and fooled around in college, but hadn’t in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> a thousand years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex isn’t something you really think about in Hell, there’s too much going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Michael washed over him and Adam was ninety percent sure that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>their bond running through his </span>
  <em>
    <span>veins</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather than in a weird Grace ball inside of him because he felt like he was shocked through his entire system then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally pulled away, letting out a gasp, “G- Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mike</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really should have listened to his Sunday school teacher about taking the Lord’s name in vain back in the day, because then he wouldn’t have to keep stopping himself from literally saying Michael’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> name during sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled them over so he was on top of him then, fumbling a little as he did, definitely out of practice and so was Michael, having a little trouble on their small couch. He adjusted himself at a good angle in Michael’s lap, working on his shirt buttons as he did. He hadn’t really saw Michael’s new body without clothes yet, but he’d probably thought about it a few times. He ran his hands down Michael’s chest, pushing his shirt back so he could see his chest, licking his lips as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, he was out of practice, not stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and saw Michael’s eyes glowing slightly, staring at him. He grinned, “You like me that much, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Michael let out a quiet moan when Adam rolled his hips against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam started to kiss his neck and shoulders then, sucking every now and then. He ran his hand through Michael’s hair as he did, finally giving into the instinct of just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span> Michael, not overthinking it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam snapped the button on Michael’s pants, pulling them down a little along with his boxers, breathing out against his neck, “Take off your pants and get us some lube, halo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael let out a breathless laugh, kicking his pants off the rest of the way, “I do believe you’re going to have to take yours the rest of the way off too,” he waved his hand, a bottle appearing beside them on the couch. His other hand drifted down Adam’s back, grabbing his ass through his own boxers and squeezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess a lot of people can’t say that an archangel has grabbed their ass, huh?” Adam laughed breathlessly, kicking his pants the rest of the way off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t met Gabriel,” Michael scoffed, still breathing a little heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not talk about family right now,” Adam rolled his eyes. He quickly snatched the bottle from the couch and met Michael’s eyes, “You sure you want this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ask that again </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Michael groaned, taking the bottle from him quickly, “I have never wanted anything more, come here,” he sighed. He wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him back down into his lap and into a deep kiss. He fumbled with the cap of the lube for a moment before finally getting it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another part of Adam probably not blinded by want and need would have found it endearing, but then Michael grasped both their cocks in his hand, stroking them together and Adam saw white for a moment, letting out a loud moan against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d have to apologize to Fabian and Marcus tomorrow for the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Michael breathed out, pulling away as he moved back, slipping two lubed fingers into Adam’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, just like that, Mike,” Adam stuttered out, letting out a shaky moan, “A little slower, yeah? It’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded, almost methodically moving the two fingers before stopping again to let him adjust. He kept staring at his face, always making sure Adam was okay, pressing comforting kisses along his shoulders and jaw line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, Adam didn’t deserve him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do,” Michael breathed out, slipping a third finger in, “You deserve me and I deserve you. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adam. I’m yours,” he said, holding him close, kissing his neck again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam let out a shaky breath, reaching down and grabbing Michael’s cock and slowly sinking down. He used his free hand, the one with the mark on it, to grab Michael’s hand tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Michael breathed out in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Adam chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Michael gasped when Adam started to move. He wrapped his arm around the small of Adam’s back, letting out little breathy gasps that just egged on the human even more, knowing he was making Michael feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam let out a gasp when Michael finally started to move his hips on his own, lifting up just as he moved down again. He gripped Michael’s hand a little tighter, starting to move back and forth, kissing him roughly again, his other hand going to his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What took them </span>
  <em>
    <span>so long</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam, Adam,” Michael was murmuring against his lips. He pulled away with a gasp, “Adam, I’m going to…” he trailed off, stuttering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam just silenced him with another rough kiss, his hand going down to stroke himself before it was batted away by Michael’s taking over just as Michael slammed into his prostate again and again, encouraged by the gasps and moans Adam let out to keep going for that spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fumbling and awkward but so very </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was over embarrassingly quick for the both of them, but hey, he’d been on a thousand year dry spell and just got to have mindblowing sex with Heaven’s most beautiful archangel, could you blame him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam came with a gasp and Michael with a moan, his grip on the human’s hand tightening again, never moving to let go of the bonding mark on Adam’s hand. He let out a few gasps, finally coming down and catching his breath as he rested his forehead on Michael’s shoulder, going still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Michael mumbled, making Adam burst out laughing.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Holy shit,” Adam gasped when they stared out at the familiar cemetery in front of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stull Cemetery, the last place they’d ever seen daylight in over a thousand years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We did it,” Michael said breathlessly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We did,” Adam grinned, going to take control back, but let out an annoyed noise when Michael shoved him down for the first time, “Mike-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You learned about sensory issues in your pre-med class, we haven’t been outside in over a thousand years,” Michael told him immediately, “We need to take things slow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mike, I haven’t felt grass in a thousand years, I just...want to,” Adam said, staring down at the ground, “C’mon, I’ll be fine for just a minute, man.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go for it, kid,” Michael scoffed, falling back and letting Adam take control.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam’s hands immediately shot up to his ears when he was rushed with the senses. Everything was so loud around them all of the sudden, so many noises; the leaves rustling in the wind, the crickets chirping in the dusk. Once he inhaled the fresh, he immediately fell back, almost stumbling as he gave control back to Michael.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-How are you dealing right now?” Adam choked out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Years of practice,” Michael said cryptically. Suddenly they reappeared in a meadow and the archangel sat down on the ground slowly, his hands in the grass, “We will wait here until we are both ready.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam felt Michael’s Grace wrap itself around his soul again, comforting him in the only way he knew how, blocking off all the intruding senses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam took comfort in the warmth.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Adam woke up to his head on Michael’s chest. He vaguely remembered them dragging themselves to bed last night and falling asleep almost immediately. He glanced down and lifted up the cover, snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that definitely happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing?” Michael’s voice rumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave me a hickey,” Adam snorted, resting his chin on Michael’s chest, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what that is,” Michael grumbled, but Adam knew that was a lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam sat up, moving up and pressing a kiss against his lips. Michael kissed him back, almost immediately pulling him down into a heavy makeout session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until they were interrupted by a loud meow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael huffed as Adam pulled away, both of them looking up and seeing Cat sitting in their doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s past her breakfast time,” Adam said, getting up almost immediately and grabbing a pair of sweatpants from where he’d thrown them another day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They really needed to do laundry, he thought absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael groaned when Adam got out of bed and started to put clothes on, “She is a cat, she has no concept of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam picked Cat up, scratching her under her chin, “Don’t listen to the big bad archangel, he just wants to get laid again,” he said, already on his way out to the kitchen. He smiled to himself, already knowing Michael was following after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it’s common knowledge that animals have dirty feet, you should not be feeding her on the counter like that,” Michael called, obviously at least trying to get some form of clothes on as he walked out of their shared bedroom, just in his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Adam said simply, pouring the cat food in the bowl on the counter and scratching Cat behind her ears when she started to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, once again reminding Adam that sometimes he could be a dumb, horny nineteen year-old as he stared at the slight muscle tone in the archangel’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Mike? You’re thinking so hard you’re giving me a headache,” Adam commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stared at him for a moment, glancing down at his lips a couple of times, “We are...together now, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s what I want,” Adam leaned on the counter, “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want...to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you,” Michael approached him slowly, “To be with my mate, to be able to kiss you whenever I want and let others know how much I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words didn’t phase Adam in the slightest, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been feeling the same way for a long time now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want that too,” Adam smiled, eyes a little teary, “I’ve wanted that since probably that day at the diner,” he admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted this since my Grace bonded with your soul,” Michael said, close to him now, “As soon as they touched, I could tell by the reaction that your soul was created to be my soulmate. I didn’t...think one was created for me,” he admitted softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam just stared at him, shock written on his face now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never felt love before you, Adam, not this type of love,” Michael told him honestly, grabbing his hand and looking down at the mark on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Mike,” Adam breathed out before throwing his arms around the archangel, unable to stop himself as he burst out in happy laughter, holding him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hugged him back, holding him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them wanted to let go. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It’s You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael got up from the ugly green couch with a sigh when he heard a knock at the door. He had been watching these </span>
  <em>
    <span>YouTube</span>
  </em>
  <span> videos all morning before his shift in preparation to make dinner for Adam, but he was just having trouble grasping it. Sure, he had unlimited knowledge in his brain, but actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was the hard part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankful for the distraction, he opened the door, tilting his head when he saw Malia there, “Hello...Adam is not awake yet,” he said almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know, he usually sleeps in on his noon day so we can’t ask him to come in early. Melissa opens the shop today, Adam and I both come in later,” Malia shrugged, “I was actually looking for you...I’m out looking for my brother...Fabian, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know who your brother is,” Michael said, raising an eyebrow, “Is he missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I don’t know,” Malia admitted, “He’s really into his major right now...and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>biochemistry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so sometimes he gets lost in his research. I was wondering if you might ask someone at the library if he’s there right now? I’m sure it’s nothing, but...it’s like he disappeared off the face of the Earth,” she laughed weakly, “I just got done practically searching his apartment, Marc was already at work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael glanced over at the clock, “I leave for work in one hour and will be shelving books all over the library. I will send you a text and let you know if I see him there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malia smiled, “Thank you...that means a lot,” she sighed, looking down at her watch, “I should head back so I can start to get ready too. Just let me know if you see him there!” she called as she hurried down the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael waved at her before closing the door. He looked up when he sensed Adam walking into the room, “I already fed Cat,” he said immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I figured,” Adam yawned, “I thought I heard Malia out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she was looking for Fabian,” he explained, “I told her I would check the library when I went in today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam took his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants, “Huh...he never answered our text about next Friday last night,” he sighed, “Probably just wrapped up in research again. Trust me, I went insane during finals in pre-med.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smiled, walking over and kissing his cheek, “I’m sure you were a very proper student,” he said, placing a kiss on his neck, “Coffee is on the pot if you want any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You drank coffee?” Adam grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael just hummed to himself, scratching behind Cat’s ears as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for work. Almost immediately, he was gently shoved a little by the human so he could grab his toothbrush as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in the mirror, both of them brushing their teeth together. Michael was almost dressed for work, but Adam was still shirtless and in a pair of sweatpants from the night before, still struggling to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an oddly domestic scene for an archangel and his former vessel, but they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. Adam had made that abundantly clear last night, that he only wanted a monogamous relationship with Michael. Despite knowing there were many different makeups for different human relationships, sometimes involving more than two people together, Michael was perfectly content with it just being the two of them the rest of eternity. He would never tire of just being around Adam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael spit in the sink before Adam and rinsed off his toothbrush, putting it back in the holder. He pressed a kiss to Adam’s bare shoulder, “I need to go finish getting ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam grabbed his hand as he spit in the sink. He didn’t let go as he rinsed his toothbrush as well, tossing it on the counter carelessly. Then he dropped to his knees in front of Michael, immediately going for his belt buckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael let out a breathless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, the two of them for all eternity sounded great.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not sense any of my siblings,” Michael said softly, “But...I do sense my Father...and the Darkness, as suspected,” he explained, his hands still tightly in the grass, “Heaven’s numbers have dwindled...I do not like this,” he wrinkled his nose, “They’ve really screwed up Heaven in my absence, Adam.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shame,” Adam said, though there was sarcasm in his voice, “Look, Mike, no offence to you, but I want nothing to do with the place. It screwed me over and then screwed us over by leaving us to rot for…” he trailed off, thinking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ten years,” Michael supplied quietly, “It’s been...ten years since we disappeared.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, ten years,” Adam sighed, “So excuse me if I hold a little bit of a grudge. Heaven, including your Father, is all bad news.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry you see it that way,” Michael said simply, not going to fight with him about it, “If my Father is back, all will be fixed soon anyways...he is probably the one who got me out, you know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam rolled his eyes, knowing Michael would feel that he did, “Yeah, whatever you say, man.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Good morning?” Malia laughed as she got out of her car, raising an eyebrow when she saw Adam’s messy hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little bit,” Adam smirked slightly, before turning back and gesturing to the door, “Hey, I thought Melissa was opening today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malia looked confused as she walked up and tried the door, which was still locked. All the lights were off and the closed sign was still up. She took out her phone and looked down at it, reading through some messages, “She didn’t say anything to me…” she trailed off and cleared her throat, putting on her manager smile, “That’s fine, something probably came up with one of her kids. We’ll just go ahead and open for the day now,” she said, taking out her key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded, “Yeah...okay,” he said, looking at her, “Hey, should we give her a call?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, she can do whatever she wants, it’s a small business,” Malia gave him a half shouldered shrug as she flipped the lights on, “Go ahead and count that drawer before we open, I’ll get everything else in order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam sighed, “Right,” he said, trying to ignore the nagging feeling of worry in his chest.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay...I’m going to slowly bring back your senses,” Michael explained, “Slowly, Adam. Don’t...go running straight for it. Smell first.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam sighed, nodding, “Yeah, okay, Mike. Slow,” he said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam felt his smell come back to him then, but not the others. The sudden breath of fresh air hit him harder than he thought it would. He couldn’t describe the smell, but it reminded him of the cold mornings waiting for the bus when school would start back in the Fall...was it Fall now? There was an apple tree nearby and he knew that he definitely wouldn’t have been able to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>smell</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> that if he was still human, but didn’t comment on it, just relieved to smell something familiar. He even smelled the fallen leaves on the ground and felt his eyes sting a little bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Touch next,” Michael told him, “Slow, remember?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah...Yeah, I’m good,” Adam breathed out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you need me to take control again, I will,” Michael said, noticing the breathlessness in his voice, “This is a lot, Adam, it will take some time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, yeah, communication, I know,” Adam laughed weakly, “Jeez, I kinda regret teaching you that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No you don’t,” the archangel deadpanned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam grinned, “Yeah...no, I don’t,” he wiggled his fingers suddenly, able to feel the grass again. He let it fall through his fingers, smiling when he felt the morning dew from the grass, “This is amazing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” Michael said, his voice soft and fond, “It is amazing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt his ears ring a little at different frequencies and his hands shot up to cover them, but he sounds didn’t go away, “What the hell is that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was using my powers, some of Heaven must be aware that I have returned,” Michael gave him a half smile, “Well, at least they sound happy about it. We should do better to hide ourselves though, until we fully evaluate the situation.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam nodded, a little breathless, “I can understand them...and they are really happy to sense you again, Michael,” he laughed quietly.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Mike? You home?” Adam called, unlocking the door, “Hey, my boss didn’t show up for work today, it was really weird-” he cut himself off, wrinkling his nose a little when he smelled food cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael didn’t cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or need eat, for that matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to eat, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam walked into the kitchen and a grin broke out on his face. Michael was squinting at his phone, watching a cooking video, by the sounds of it. The archangel was staring at the video with lightening focus, copying the movements on the small screen, until he heard Adam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she was just busy?” Michael tried, not looking away from the small screen, “From what I’ve gathered, that happens frequently with her having a child,” he smiled at Cat, who was sitting on the counter, “This is why I prefer the company of this cat to most humans, you know. I was not meant to be a parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you...cooking dinner?” Adam asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just spaghetti,” Michael mumbled, “Alice says that I cannot fornicate with you then not </span>
  <em>
    <span>treat you right</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he scoffed, “Humans are so odd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam leaned on the counter, “Well, I think it’s very sweet of you, y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hummed, leaning over and kissing him before going back to staring intensely at the noodles boiling on the stove, “Did you ever hear about your boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Malia said she’d text me when she heard,” Adam sighed, looking down at his phone, “Hey, did you find Fabian today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he wasn’t at the library,” Michael sighed, “I don’t sense him anywhere in town, it’s...odd,” he said quietly, concern evident in his voice, “I’m sure he must be somewhere. My powers aren’t what they used to be, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old man,” Adam smirked, moving so he could sit on the counter, laughing when Michael flicked sauce at him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So...why can I hear them all of the sudden?” Adam asked, “I’ve never been able to hear angels before. Not that I noticed, anyways.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s most likely a side effect of our bond,” Michael explained, “The only people who normally can hear angels are prophets and you are not one. It could be a form of astral perception due to my Grace in your body.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kinda fun, being a science experiment,” Adam flopped back on the grass in the meadow, “Think they’ll want to dissect me when I die?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t talk like that,” Michael scolded, “I wouldn’t let them dissect you anyways.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam laughed, “At least I know Heaven isn’t into freaky experiments.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael hummed, not saying anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, wait, wait,” Adam said quickly, “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Did</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Heaven do any freaky experiments? You gotta tell me about secret top secret experiments, Mike, c’mon, I’m a former med student, you gotta tell meeee,” he said, grabbing his arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” Michael said quickly, “One day, maybe. Not right now. I don’t want to think about Heaven right now. I need to think of what we need to do next. I can’t do that when you talk this much.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine,” Adam grinned, “I can be silent.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you,” Michael sighed, going back to his thinking.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“This is actually really good,” Adam said around a mouthful of spaghetti, “You should try some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael wrinkled his nose, “I prefer coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike, you can’t prefer coffee to spaghetti, that’s two different things,” Adam held out a forkful, “Try it, halo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sighed, “The directions said to use meat in the sauce. I did that. I don’t think I feel comfortable eating meat,” he admitted, “It’s...odd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam grinned, putting the fork down, “That’s okay, Mike. Glad to hear it. You can try other things, y’know. Sorry for all the times I ate meat as your vessel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s recent,” Michael shrugged, “Something...new. It’s something...that’s me,” he told him. He looked up at him, “Adam, I believe I am developing a personality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little late to the game, you’ve been doing that since before we got sprung,” Adam smiled, “Mike...I fell in love with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with everything about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I love everything about you...past, present, and future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael looked up at him, squinting at him like he was the small screen earlier, “You didn’t like the past before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t like...what you did,” Adam swallowed, “But I understand why you did, it’s not your fault. I love every part of you, Mike,” he reassured him, grabbing his hand and pushing the plate away, “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael tensed up then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Adam asked immediately, his hand going to his arm, “Michael?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael blinked a few times before shaking it off, “Your brothers...they were praying to me,” he told him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam swallowed, suddenly feeling a wave of nausea go over him, “What do they want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael studied him for a moment, “I don’t know. I’m ignoring them. Please, go back to eating. I wouldn’t normally bring it up, they just caught me off guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s…” Adam trailed off, “You don’t have to apologize, for talking about them. It just...caught me off guard too, I guess,” he laughed weakly, “I don’t...resent them, y’know. I feel like I should but…” he shrugged, “I just don’t care. I met them once, they left me to rot in Hell. At least Dean apologized. I just know bad things follow them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have a lot more to make up for than that,” Michael told him, “Adam, they will...never…” he trailed off, choking up a little, “When Sam was rescued and you weren’t, I will never forget your face or how you reacted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam looked down, taking a deep breath. He placed his hand on Michael’s cheek, “Let’s just...forget all of this. Forget them. They’re not going to ruin our night, no one is,” he said, leaning in and pressing a kiss against his lips briefly, before pulling back, “Tell me about your day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smiled at him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, what are we going to do now?” Adam asked after a moment of silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are...so annoying,” Michael sighed dramatically, opening his eyes, “Fine, go with the questions, get them out of the way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I talk to you if we’re ever apart?” Adam asked immediately, “Like…” he tapped the side of his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Probably not, that would take a lot of mental focus,” the archangel said, “I can sense when you need me or if something is wrong, but that’s about it. I don’t intend to use another vessel though, so that won’t be an issue. If the bond is strengthened, I could probably read your thoughts.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I sense if </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> need </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?” Adam asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” Michael said quietly, “If you’d been an angel, yes, that’s what the bond is primarily for when it comes to angels.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anymore questions or can I go back to evaluating the current state of Heaven?” Michael asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think I’d be a good angel?” the human grinned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael huffed, closing his eyes again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” Michael mumbled, peaking an eye open to see Adam’s grin, before quickly going back to what he was doing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael liked it when he laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Love Me Long After I’m Gone, Gone, Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael pulled the strap on his bag over his shoulder as he walked into the library. He threw a wave at Nina as he walked in. He hurried to the back and punched in so he was on the clock. He tilted his head when he saw the office door closed of Ms. Martin, the kind old lady who had offered him the job in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Michael said quickly when he saw Alice walk by, pushing a cart full of books, “Where’s Ms. Martin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she didn’t show up today,” Alice smiled sadly, “We sent someone over to her house to make sure she didn’t fall and she wasn’t there. She must have went out of town or something and forgot to tell us,” she explained, “She’s getting to that age, y’know. These things happen sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hummed to himself before raising an eyebrow, “Did you two break in and open the library this morning?” he asked immediately, “None of us have a key, only Ms. Martin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice looked a little sheepish, “I mean, Ms. Martin always says the show must go on, so…” she trailed off, smiling a little, “C’mon, you can run the front desk today,” she touched his arm, “Don’t worry about it, okay? These things happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael took a shaky breath and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These things happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just had to keep telling himself that.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Adam looked down at his phone as he stood at the register, smiling slightly as a picture of him and Michael popped up as his background, their shared background. He opened the message, reading it over from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike: </b>
  <span>Ms. Martin didn’t show up for work today. I wouldn’t have thought much of it, but with Fabian and Melissa, I am getting a little worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam glanced over at where Malia was dusting off that ugly lamp that would never come clean and texted him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adam: </b>
  <span>People are disappearing all around town. I’m starting to get worried too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike: </b>
  <span>Would it be possible for you to take a half day today? I would feel better if we were both at home right now until I can figure out what is going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adam: </b>
  <span>Should be fine, we’re always slow anyways. Will they be okay there if you come home too?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike: </b>
  <span>Right now I don’t care, I just need to see you and know you’re okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adam:</b>
  <span> See you at noon. I love you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike:</b>
  <span> I love you too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam pocketed his phone, taking a shaky breath and leaning on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That nagging feeling of worry was slowly morphing into a feeling of impending doom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was getting stronger.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael appeared in the white room where they usually held their meetings. He ran his hand on the table as he walked beside it. He looked up when he sensed another angel in the room and sighed when he saw Naomi sitting at the head of the table.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Michael,” Naomi smiled with that fake polite smile she had, “It’s so good to have you back,” she said. It was like she was talking to a child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael clenched his jaw slightly, “Naomi, I have been...catching up on what’s been going on in mine and Raphael’s absence,” he said, his hand still on the table, “I must admit, I really don’t approve with how things have been handled.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, that’s certainly not our fault,” Naomi said calmly, “We’ve done what we had to do because of Castiel and the Winchesters.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are supposed to remain calm when facing a crisis, not place the blame on others,” Michael snapped, “This is not what I wanted and this is not what Raphael wanted for this place.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It doesn’t matter what you wanted, it never has,” Naomi said, her voice still annoyingly calm, “It’s what God has wanted. Always.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael stayed silent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You were always...just the face, Michael,” Naomi explained, “You were the son, of course, the first son. We needed a forefront of God’s word...a poster child, really. We were always the ones running things behind the scenes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael slammed his hands on the table, “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>You</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> did not fight my wars, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> did not cast Lucifer out. I did that, that was me. Don’t you dare-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are getting emotional, Michael,” Naomi told him gently, practically ignoring him, “We’ve reset so many angels before, I think that it could help you-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me, you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>what</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?” Adam demanded, surging forward suddenly, shocking Naomi, “You can’t just...reset him. He’s not a robot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What…” Naomi trailed off, her eyes widening as she sensed the bond with Adam, “Michael-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael snapped his fingers and they disappeared from the room, back to the cemetery. He took a deep breath, “Hold on tight, we need to throw them off. I’m going to rapidly teleport us to multiple locations. They will have trouble keeping up with my speed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“O-Okay,” Adam said, still shocked by what just happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Adam was sitting on their ugly green couch, biting at his thumbnail as he scrolled through articles on his laptop. There was a huge spike in disappearances of people lately, most reported like they just disappeared out of thin air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just...didn’t make sense. If it was something supernatural, there’d be signs, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael burst through the front door then, handing him a coffee from the cafe down the street, “For you. We have work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you figure out what’s going on?” Adam asked quickly, putting the laptop on the coffee table, “Mike, there’s been a huge spike in disappearances lately-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael grabbed him then, pulling him into a desperate kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam kissed him back, despite the worry of their current situation. His eyes opened when Michael’s hand reached down to his shirt, pushing it up. He felt a hand on his ribs then a slight burning sensation. He pulled away with gasp, “Mike, what the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enochian sigils, on your ribs,” Michael said quietly, “Mine are a lot stronger than the ones Castiel put on you,” he grabbed the book Adam had stolen from the bunker and opened it, “We need to ward the apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to tell me what’s going on,” the former vessel said quickly, “Do you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what’s going on?” he grabbed his hand quickly, “Michael, stop for a minute. Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe...that my Father is currently eradicating humanity,” Michael told him, “I don’t know how, I don’t know why...but I know this is what he’s doing. And we need to stay hidden because if something happens to you, Adam, I…” he choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Adam told him quickly, “Hey, look at me, halo,” he said, putting a hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael took a shaky breath, resting his forehead on his, tears in his eyes. They spilled over the minute he looked at Adam’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the smartest archangel I know,” Adam told him firmly, “I know you can hide us, you’ve done it before. I trust you and I love you...we’re going to make it through this. We’ll be together. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded, pressing his face against his shoulder, cursing under his breath. He wrapped his arms around him, “Let’s just stay here, okay? Just for a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Adam rubbed his back, “Okay...let’s go lay down, Mike. We’ll just lay there for awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they ended up in bed together, just lying with each other with Cat sitting on the windowsill. Adam kept rubbing Michael’s back as he cried off and on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael buried his face in Adam’s chest, “I can feel my Grace, you know,” he whispered, “It’s mixed with your soul. My Grace has always been the brightest, but...it will never compare to how your soul looks in my eyes,” he told him, rubbing his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam stared down at him with teary eyes, “I love you, Michael,” he said, his voice helpless. He didn’t know what else to say, he didn’t know how he was supposed to calm Michael down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that feeling of impending doom was right on their doorstep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay,” Adam said a little breathlessly once they finally stopped moving, “Okay...stop a minute. What’s the plan here? You can’t go back to Heaven?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Definitely not,” Michael said quickly, “I...don’t understand…” he trailed off helplessly, “I don’t want to think about that right now. I just...need to think about what we need to do next. Th-They won’t understand us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well,” Adam said, “While you think about that...let’s hit a diner, eh? I want my first burger out of Hell...and maybe a pizza.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Both?” Michael asked with a laugh, “You want a burger </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>and</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> a pizza?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you dare deny me my first meal out of Hell?” Adam placed a hand on his chest dramatically.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael rolled his eyes, “Of course not.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well then, oh powerful archangel, find me a diner.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Michael rolled over in bed, his veins going ice cold when his hand fell on the spot where Adam had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Torn Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cas is here. I don’t have to explain myself.</p><p>Trigger warnings: Typical canon violence and gore, flashbacks to the ghouls. Lucifer being a general creep.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam gasped, his eyes shooting open and his hand going to his chest. He inhaled and realized he couldn’t smell <em> anything </em> and all he could hear was an oddly familiar ringing of silence. He sat up quickly, scooting back so fast his back slammed into a very familiar wall.</p><p>“Sorry, kid,” an <em> unfamiliar </em> voice said, “You’ve been getting in the way of the story a little <em> too much </em> lately.”</p><p>Adam looked up and a short, normal looking guy was standing there. <em> Chuck, </em> Michael’s information in his brain supplied helpfully, a disguise of God’s, throwing people off under the guise of being a prophet.</p><p>God was standing there, right in front of him, and they were currently in the Cage again.</p><p>So Adam did the only rational thing he could think of: he stood up, took a deep breath, and punched God in the face.</p><p>Chuck laughed a little, holding where his face was hit, “You pack a lot of punch, even with the archangel power gone,” he tilted his head, “How did <em> you </em> pass under the radar?”</p><p>“Yeah, well...secondary characters tend to do that until the right people notice them,” Adam swallowed, “You can’t give people life and just expect them to not...<em>be</em>. You can’t expect them to be a perfect soldier and be a blank slate because when the right person comes along and starts to give them more…” he trailed off, laughing weakly, “You’ll <em> lose</em>, Chuck. No matter what happens now, you’re going to lose.”</p><p>Chuck’s smug smile went off his face, “Oh, I know. Michael was never meant to be much, you know? Just...really a face, a placeholder. Then you came along…” he trailed off and let out a whistle, “That made him a little more interesting, at least.”</p><p>“He deserves...so much better than you’ll ever give him,” Adam whispered, feeling his eyes sting a little, “And I’ll do everything in my power to make him realize that.”</p><p>“See, that’s the thing,” Chuck told him, “Books closing, kid. You’re right where you were meant to be all along. You were just...there, you know? You were an interesting little Cousin Oliver for the earlier season, but you were never meant to get out with Michael. He was the only one I needed for this.”</p><p>Adam grit his teeth, “I’m not a pawn and neither is he, stop treating us like we are,” he swallowed.</p><p>“See, that’s what you were meant to be though,” Chuck waved his hand, “The backup vessel, that’s it, it’s <em> your </em> role. You’re going to go back to that before the end, trust me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Adam whispered.</p><p>“I mean,” Chuck sighed, “Look, even I can’t get around these plot holes sometimes. Nick’s body got destroyed a while back by my grandson. Lucifer needs a vessel that is going to actually withstand him, y’know?”</p><p>Adam stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, leaning back on the wall.</p><p>He probably sounded hysterical and...well, he probably <em> was </em> at this point. Of course, <em> of course</em>, this was his luck, of course he’d end up back here.</p><p>The sense of impending doom finally made sense when a familiar face was suddenly in front of him.</p><p>“Hey, little Winchester,” Lucifer kneeled down, a grin on his face, “Long time no talk.”</p><p>“Trust me,” Adam looked over Lucifer’s shoulder, “You locked me away with him for years. He doesn’t scare me anymore. I’m not going to say yes,” he smirked at him, “And that’s a plot you won’t break, right? The vessel has to consent.”</p><p>“You will,” Chuck shrugged dismissively, “Sam said yes eventually too.”</p><p>“I’m not Sam,” Adam told him and looked at Lucifer for a moment before shoving the devil out of his personal space, “And I’m definitely not a Winchester.”</p><p>“You know what?” Chuck held his hands up, “Lucifer, I expect you to get things done yourself. Do what you need to do,” he said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.</p><p>“Well,” Lucifer grinned at him, “It’s just you and me now, pretty Winchester.”</p><p>So Adam did the only thing he could think to do.</p><p>He punched the devil in the face.</p><hr/><p>Michael didn’t care about not using his powers anymore. He searched desperately through their books with shaky hands, trying to find something, <em> anything,</em> even a tracking spell that he could think that would work on a soul he wasn’t even able to <em> sense </em> in their world anymore.</p><p>Michael grabbed his phone and called Malia, but the call went directly to voicemail as he walked across the hallway, pounding on the door a couple of times. When he didn’t get an answer, he used his Grace to unlock the door and walked in, wrinkling his nose at the smell. There was a spoiled piece of pizza on the coffee table on a paper plate, like it had been there for days. Their bags were tossed in their usual spots, their shoes still there.</p><p>Michael took a deep breath, trying to stop the pure <em> panic </em> from taking over him as he dialed Alice’s number, then Nina’s, then Adam’s...then Adam’s again.</p><p>Everyone was gone, including Adam.</p><p>And Michael was completely and utterly alone.</p><p>The archangel walked back into the apartment slowly, closing the door behind him. Cat’s food was sitting on the counter, probably where Adam had been this morning, letting her eat on the counter again.</p><p>He couldn’t even sense the damn cat.</p><p>He slid down the wall slowly, pressing Adam’s contact again, this time letting it go to the voicemail.</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, this is Adam, leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” </em>
</p><p>The words echoed in his head.</p><p>
  <em> I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. </em>
</p><p>He’ll be back. Adam wouldn’t leave him alone. </p><p>He wouldn’t.</p><p>He <em> promised.</em></p><p>Michael felt the tears start to slip down his cheeks and he looked down at the photo on his phone, his background picture that Adam had taken the day he set up his phone for him. He watched the screen shatter as his phone broke from his grip, taking away the picture. Michael buried his face in his knees, letting out a sob.</p><p>
  <em> I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “I'm sensing a presence. There's something out there... besides us.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Something like people?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don't know.” </em>
</p><hr/><p>“I kicked your ass once and I’ll do it again,” Adam said, angry now, “Back off, Lucifer, I mean it.”</p><p>Lucifer let out a laugh, looking down at the blood he wiped from his lip, “You’re alone now, kid, it’s not the same without my big brother up your ass,” he looked him up and down, “But from the looks of you, he has been lately.”</p><p>Adam grit his teeth and sat down in his usual spot. He’d thought he would be more upset by the situation, about being here again, but he was more annoyed than anything...and worried. Chuck was out there, most likely trying to find Michael, and Adam couldn’t do anything to <em> stop him.</em></p><p>He did what they’d done for hundreds of years and ignored Lucifer, staring at the wall behind him, intent on a random blood stain that was there.</p><p>He wasn’t going to give Lucifer the satisfaction.</p><p>Lucifer screamed in his face then, letting out his true face and grabbed his shoulders as he did.</p><p>Adam let out a gasp, slightly surprised at the sudden onslaught of <em> fear </em> that entered his veins, but immediately composed himself, “You don’t scare me anymore,” he said, a little breathless, “That won’t work. There’s nothing left you can do that I haven’t already <em> seen </em>, your tricks are old, Lucifer.”</p><p>“You want something you haven’t <em> seen</em>?” Lucifer grabbed him by the throat then, slamming his head back against the wall so hard his vision went black when it hit, “Fun thing about being the devil though, I’m pretty great at torture. I can see your greatest fears,” his eyes flashed red, “And I can use them against you.”</p><p>Adam swallowed, trying to gasp for air around his tight grip, but refused to break the defiant eye contact he kept with Lucifer.</p><p>Lucifer smirked and snapped his fingers and was suddenly gone.</p><p>Adam let out a gasp, his hands going up to his throat. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the Cage, he was at his house. Not his house now, the one in Windom, the one he’d been raised in. The house he’d had with his mom.</p><p>Adam whipped around when he heard the door open and looked up when he saw himself walk in, looking a lot younger than he did now.</p><p>“Mom?” the younger version of himself called, “Hey, are you home? Your car was in the driveway. Ross called, said you didn’t show up for your shift,” he threw his bag on the table, “I know it’s dumb, but...you didn’t answer, I came right home-” he cut himself off when he heard a slam upstairs.</p><p>Adam felt his eyes sting with tears, following himself quickly up the stairs.</p><p>The younger version of himself grabbed a metal baseball bat from his room. He remembered thinking that he’d never used the thing in his life and wasn’t into sports, but John had gotten it for him so he felt the need to keep it. He remembered thinking <em> “at least there’s some use for it,” </em> thinking he was just going to scare away someone robbing the house.</p><p>“Mom?” younger Adam called again, coming to her door. He walked into the room, noticing the dresser had been pushed at an odd angle, like it had been shoved away. He looked around the room.</p><p>Adam swallowed, looking down and noticing the ghoul that had taken the form of his mother underneath the bed. He’d never noticed her, not the first time and was probably glad he didn’t. He watched as she got up, approaching the younger version of himself.</p><p>“Adam?” the ghoul asked, fake concern in her voice.</p><p>“Mom,” younger Adam sighed in relief, wrapping the shorter woman into a tight hug.</p><p>It was the last time he hugged his mom and it wasn’t even <em> her.</em></p><p>The woman hugged him back for a moment before letting out a laugh, one that didn’t sound like his mother’s laugh. Another laugh then, this one sounding male and vaguely familiar. He looked at the doorway and saw Joe, one of the older former cops of Windom, who had retired when he was pretty young.</p><p>“That’s him?” Joe- well, not Joe, he knew that now, it was a ghoul disguised as Joe, “That’s John Winchester’s son?”</p><p>“The one and only,” not-Kate grinned, “Takes after his mommy though, I’ll give him that. Doesn’t look a thing like the bastard.”</p><p>“Mom…?” younger Adam asked, looking confused, “What-”</p><p>Adam slammed his eyes closed just as the younger version of himself let out a gut-wrenching scream. He stumbled back, going down the hallway and taking shaky breaths, “This isn’t going to work. I <em> lived this</em>, you son of a bitch, you can’t-”</p><p>“Fine,” Lucifer appeared in front of him, “Let’s go back a little further then,” he snapped his fingers.</p><p>Adam watched his mother run past him, running from something. He let out a gasp, tears in his eyes as he realized where they were when the sound of the dresser squeaked in front of the door. Before he could stop him, Lucifer teleported them into the bedroom.</p><p>“This is my favorite part,” Lucifer grinned, “Wait for all the blood, these things are <em> awesome</em>-”</p><p>Adam felt a part of himself break when the ghoul grabbed his mom. He knew Michael knew what happened, but thankfully the image of the actual event had never been in his head.</p><p>Not until now, at least.</p><p>Adam let out a sob when his mom screamed and he fell back on the wall for support.</p><p>“Fun thing about Hell,” Lucifer said, “When the regular torture doesn’t work, we can just play these memories over and over again for the real tough nuts to crack. Trust me, kid, everyone has some trauma, you just need to figure out how to amp it up. I’m gonna leave you here for a while,” he snapped his fingers and disappeared.</p><p>Then Adam was in the hallway again and Kate was running by him.</p><hr/><p>Michael rapidly flipped through the books in the church. He froze when he heard someone coming and quickly disappeared. He looked down at who entered the church with a sigh, listening to the Winchester brothers, Castiel, and an unfamiliar <em> kid </em>as they walked in.</p><p>“You sure about this, Jack? Whatever you're picking up on is in there?”</p><p>“In there or very nearby...guys, I have no idea what we're walking into.”</p><p>“Of all the people to survive,” Michael sighed, appearing behind them, “It was<em> you three</em>.”</p><p>“Jesus!” Dean cursed, “Son of a bitch, you need a bell or something.”</p><p>“Michael,” Sam said in shock, “You’re here.”</p><p>“Yes,” Michael said, narrowing his eyes at Jack, staring into him thoughtfully. There was something about him...and there it was. His brother’s son, his Grace. But Jack’s soul, his <em> human </em> soul, was so bright. Certainly not as bright as Adam’s, but bright enough to practically drown out his brother’s darkness.</p><p>“Oh,” Sam said quickly, “Michael, this is Jack, he’s-”</p><p>“I know,” Michael cut him off, his eyes still narrowed. </p><p>He was fighting with himself, internally. His Father had always called nephilim wrong, a crime against Heaven. But another part of him, the part he’d formed himself, a part he’d formed with Adam, a part he’d formed with his friends...knew that his Father was wrong.</p><p>He cleared his throat, walking up and making Dean and Sam tense up as he did. He held his hand out, “Hello, Jack, I’m Michael, your uncle.”</p><p>Jack grinned at him, his smile radiating the light that was inside his soul practically showing through, “Hello, Uncle Michael.”</p><p>“Oh, that is so weird,” Dean groaned, quickly holding his hands up in surrender when Michael glared at him. He cleared his throat, “So...you’re hiding out in a church?”</p><p>“St. Michaels,” Michael cleared his throat, “I...was unsure of where else to go for the information I needed.”</p><p>“Little light reading during rapture, huh?” Dean tried to joke, making Michael narrow his eyes again. </p><p>“My Father is well-aware that I took your side against him,” Michael swallowed, “And he is already punishing me. I’ve been trying to hide until I can find some answers.”</p><p>“Michael, is Adam…?” Castiel trailed off, sighing when he saw his face, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know if the rumors I’d heard were true about you two, but I can sense in your Grace it was.”</p><p>Michael swallowed, gritting his teeth, “It is...none of your business. I have tried for days to get him to return, but he is not here anymore.”</p><p>“Wait, Chuck poofed Adam?” Dean sighed, “Poor bastard never caught a break.”</p><p>“How did the four of you manage?” Michael asked.</p><p>“Apparently, your old man has a sense of humor. He thought it would be hilarious to watch the four of us on an empty planet,” Dean scoffed, “You know for a writer, he really has a boring schedule lined up for us. Nothing with a side of staring at the wall for an hour.”</p><p>“Michael,” Sam said, sighing, “We...reached out to you, when this started happening, you ignored us.”</p><p>“Adam and I were in Alaska,” Michael looked down at the books, not making eye contact with them, “He and I...we were trying to build a normal life for ourselves. I worked at a <em> library</em>,” he laughed weakly, “I had a job, we had <em> friends </em> and a cat. That’s all gone now.”</p><p>Sam stared at him, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“Wait, you and Adam…?” Dean trailed off.</p><p>“Way to catch up, Dean,” Sam scoffed.</p><p>Michael steeled himself suddenly, “I apologize for ignoring you before. I’m ready to do whatever I can to help you now and return Adam safely to me...my cat as well.”</p><hr/><p>Time passed differently in the cage.</p><p>And Adam didn’t know how long he’d been collapsed in the hallway, listening to his mother scream again and again. His eyes were bloodshot and his throat was sore from all the crying he’d done, watching her be torn apart again and again.</p><p>“Say yes,” Lucifer grinned, “Say yes, it’ll all stop.”</p><p>Adam took a shaky breath.</p><p>
  <em> I’m so sorry, Michael. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Michael took the book from Sam, looking down at it.</p><p>“Alright, Michael, here's the book we've been telling you about,” Sam cleared his throat.</p><p>“This is one of Death’s books,” Michael squinted, “I could translate it, with some work.”</p><p>“Really?” Sam asked, his eyebrows raising and he looked over to where Dean, Cas, and Jack were watching them, like he was shocked for some reason, “W-We were hoping you would be able to read it too, somehow.”</p><p>“Of course,” Michael said, flipping the pages, “I was there when these were written. Only I, my Father, the Darkness, and Death have access to these. This is how to kill my Father, correct?”</p><p>“It’s what we’re hoping,” Sam admitted.</p><p>Before Michael could go any further, a phone rang. Dean immediately grabbed his from his pocket and answered the unknown number on speaker, “Hello?”</p><p>“Dean...it’s Adam,” he choked out, “Is Michael with you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean said quickly, “Adam, where-“</p><p>“Mike,” Adam’s voice came over the line, “I-I’m here...I’m hurt. Can you let me in?”</p><p>The brothers looked about as shocked as Michael did and they all quickly ran to the door.</p><p>Michael swung the door open and almost immediately stumbled back when he saw Adam’s body.</p><p>But Lucifer’s Grace was inside of it.</p><p>“Adam?” Dean asked immediately.</p><p>“Not quite,” Lucifer grinned, putting his hands -Adam’s hands- out, “It’s your old pal, Luci! We’re a team again, fellas.”</p><p>“Not happening,” Dean said, going to try to slam the door, noticing the shock Michael was in, pushing Sam and Jack back a little as he did. Cas immediately grabbed Jack’s arm, pulling him back from his biological father as well when the devil stuck his foot in the door.</p><p>“Look, hey, hey!” Lucifer said quickly, “The Empty pulled me, all right?” he pushed his way inside, “The Winchester charm must not be enough this time. Sorry, big bro, but I needed a vessel and Nick was...long gone,” he raised an eyebrow at Sam, “Unless you’re up for another round-”</p><p>“Shut the hell up,” Dean snapped.</p><p>“And baby Winchester was finally open with Mikey getting a brand, new, shiny body!” Lucifer explained, “Perfect fit, really. What’s up, Mikey, you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”</p><p>Michael sat down in one of the chairs slowly and Jack quickly ran over to him, asking him if he was okay quietly, which Michael waved him off.</p><p>Lucifer strolled down the stairs, “Oooh, you got the book already?” he asked, eyeing the book on the table  </p><p>Michael quickly snatched it, still trying to shake off the shock. He looked down at the old-aged Enochian, taking a few shaky breaths.</p><p>“It’s okay, Uncle Michael,” Jack said quietly, “You can do this.”</p><p>Michael took another breath, finally finding his voice and reading, “Behold, in the end, there is the ending of he who created the beginning,” he swallowed, “A-And thus will be-”</p><p>The book flew from his hands and into Lucifer’s, “Yeah, no dice, bro. The hope was fun to watch for a minute but I can’t have you <em> actually </em> doing this. This is what dad has been looking for,” he grinned, catching it on fire in his hands and dropping it to the floor.</p><p>They all watched with wide eyes as the book burned on the ground, quickly fading to ashes.</p><p>“Did I say that <em> outloud</em>?” Lucifer grinned, “Yeah, it was dad who let me out of the Empty...gave me a shiny new vessel and everything. I gotta admit, this is a good fit...and you can’t even do anything to him!”</p><p>Michael grit his teeth, his hands going into fists and making the room shaky slightly.</p><p>“Can’t kill me without killing hubby,” Lucifer grinned, “And trust me, he’s not in the best shape, probably couldn’t handle an archangel fight right now. Cage is a little rattled, y’know?” he laughed, “Put up a hell of a fight though,” he wiped his boot in the ashes of the book, “What did dad say about you?” he laughed, “Oh yeah, Mikey’s getting cucked.”</p><p>Michael’s eyes glowed blue and everyone in the room stepped back a little, aside from Lucifer who continued to laugh. </p><p>Sam and Dean went to lunge at him but were quickly thrown back into the wall, while Jack watched in shock and Castiel disappeared. Michael tried to grab him, just to <em> stop him </em>, while trying not to harm Adam in the process, but Lucifer appeared on the other side of the room, laughing.</p><p>“You are <em> really </em> getting rusty at this, buddy,” Lucifer chuckled, throwing a wave of energy his way and knocking him down, “Bye.”</p><p>Lucifer turned to Jack then, “So...buddy, you’re gonna have to make a decision now. Dump the losers and join me and gramps on the winning team,” he cheered, “Of course, this is the only way to get out of here now alive because you’re not strong enough to fight me now, so…” he trailed off, “What do you say...c’mon?”</p><p>Jack stared over his shoulder.</p><p>“Someone’s behind me, huh?” Lucifer turned around and was face to face with Cas.</p><p>“Castiel, no!” Michael yelled, but Cas plunged the blade into Lucifer’s -and indirectly, Adam’s- stomach, causing the devil to gasp, still laughing a little. </p><p>Lucifer stared for a moment before gasping, letting out a loud scream and Adam’s blue eyes flashing red then back to blue as his Grace left his body.</p><p>Then Adam fell to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Breaking Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Then Adam fell to the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam? Hey, hey,” Dean ran over to him, kneeling down with Sam, while Cas immediately ran over to check on Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael practically shoved the brothers aside, immediately going to heal Adam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adam was here and he would be fine if he got to the wound fast enough. When Michael’s hand hovered over the wound to heal it, he was immediately launched through everything Adam had been through in his mind, all the memories of the ghouls, seeing his mother die again and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mike,” Adam gasped, “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael hushed him, running his free hand through his hair as he looked down at the blood coming from the wound. He focused more of his energy, healing Adam the best he could. He looked down, noticing more injuries starting to appear now that there was no longer an archangel possessing him. His scars started to bleed, unlike anything Michael had seen before, and there were bruises around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help,” Castiel said softly, “I’m sorry, there was no other way...but let me help. You can’t use all your energy to do this, not now, not with what’s coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael tightened his grip on Adam, starting to take quicker, more panicked breaths as he stared down at the human slowly losing consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael,” Castiel grabbed his hand, “It’s okay. He will be okay. Just let us help you, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael stared down at Adam, his beautiful Adam, who had changed him in so many ways. He stroked his hair again, nodding slightly, letting Castiel start to heal the rest of the wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to be okay,” Sam told him, obviously still a little shocked himself, “Cas is great at healing. W-We’ll move him to a bed in the medbay, he’ll be more comfortable there. We can...get you a chair, you can wait with him, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael just nodded again. He waited for the go-ahead from Cas and stood up, easily picking Adam up as he did. He stared down at him the entire time, almost afraid that if he looked away, his Father would take him again. He followed the group into the medbay, lying Adam down on one of the cots. He stood there, gripping the side of the bed tightly, not moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him a chair,” Sam bumped Dean, whispering, the oldest Winchester quickly stumbling out of the room to get a chair for the crying archangel in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay, Uncle Michael,” Jack told him softly, coming to stand beside him, “I know it. I’ll wait with you the entire time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael stared over at Jack then, shock written all over his face. He glanced over to Castiel, nodding his thanks to him as he stared down at Adam again, once again going to his watchful vigil over his human.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Michael didn’t know how long it had been, probably hours, he spent, ducked over Adam’s bed with his newfound nephew sitting beside him, just watching as well, silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How you doing?” Sam asked quietly, “Can I...get you anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Michael said hoarsely, looking up and seeing Dean and Cas standing there as well, “I am...a bit winded,” he admitted softly, “I haven’t...used my powers in quite sometime, especially while we were hiding from my Father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you were here,” Sam smiled slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chuck’s getting desperate,” Dean said, quickly breaking the moment, “He wouldn’t take a chance of showing up himself, so he sent Lucifer to do the dirty work and get rid of the book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael,” Sam said, “Before Lucifer destroyed the book, did you get a good look at it? Did you recognize any of the symbols? We were thinking that we could use the Book of the Damned to try to translate it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a photographic memory,” Michael cut him off, “I saw the spell. A part of me...I think has always known the spell, if I’m being honest. It’s just been repressed and hidden away from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You do?” Sam asked in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother is a fool who wanted more to taunt me than to actually do his job,” Michael said quietly, “I saw the spell, I remember it, and I will help you do it to defeat my Father. But I will not be going anywhere until Adam is awake and able to travel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, man, we’re running out of time-” Dean started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, don’t push him when it comes to me,” a voice from beside them laughed weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam,” Michael breathed out, turning back to him. He touched the side of his face, “How are you? What do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stomach kinda stings where I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stabbed</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Adam bitched, throwing a look at Cas, “Seriously, dude? First you catch the body on fire and now this? It’s precious merch, all the archangels want it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Dean let out weak laughs, unsure if they were supposed to laugh without Michael smiting them, but Michael let out a breathless laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize,” Cas told him, “I wasn’t going to risk Lucifer taking Jack, I couldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I respect you for that,” Adam leaned up, wincing as he did. He held out a hand, “Hey, Jack, I’m Adam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack grinned at him, shaking his hand, “Hello!” he looked at his family, “He is my uncle by his marriage to Michael, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marriage?” Dean sputtered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, he is your uncle by relation to Sam and Dean,” Cas supplied helpfully, “He is their younger half brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never mentioned him,” Jack mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, you wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve gotten that,” Adam snorted, giving Michael an encouraging smile as he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, uh…” Dean trailed off awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam,” Michael cut him off, “Are you all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam looked up at Michael, smiling weakly, but Michael could tell there was pain and something else, something he couldn’t quite place behind his eyes. Michael could feel the human’s part of the bond reaching out for him and Michael’s Grace immediately reached back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Adam whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael took a deep breath, nodding at him then looking up at the Winchesters, “The spell has to be done at a specific place and time at an exact angle from the sun. I will write the spell down, since Lucifer destroyed the book,” he nodded to Cas, “I will combine my Grace’s powers with Jack’s...he’s been absorbing power all day, including Lucifer’s Grace. It will release an unstoppable force that will summon my father, forcing him to come to where we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam grabbed his hand, smiling weakly, “You can do this, Mike. I know it.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Riding in the Impala with his idiot brothers, an angel of the Lord, his boyfriend-slash-first-archangel-ever, and the devil’s son was kind of making the ride a little awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time Adam had been in this car was when John was trying to be a father to him in 2005, thinking he was fifteen going on sixteen, when he was actually only fourteen. Kate had been pissed when they got back, coming out of their small house screaming and pulling Adam away from John, calling him an idiot and threatening him within an inch of his life if he ever put Adam in the slightest bit of danger again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably a good decision, actually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole ordeal had been awkward, John trying to bond with Adam over </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he was more into books than sports, music, or cars, and the estranged father had ended up bluntly asking him if he was gay. Adam didn’t answer him because he wasn’t about to explain bisexuality to his most-likely-republican father who he saw once every blue moon...though it probably would have been better for Dean if he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t talk much after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was probably equally if not more awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh...how have you guys been?” Sam asked, glancing in the mirror at them from where he was squeezed in the middle seat up front between Dean and Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam wasn’t about to touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> situation with a thirty nine and half foot pole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were living in Alaska, as I said,” Michael said simply, before turning back to the hushed conversation he was having with Jack, much to the alarm of everyone in the car except for probably Adam and Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan if this doesn’t work?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run,” Michael said bluntly, “There will be no escape, but most likely I can buy us some time. Heaven has always had trouble tracking me at my teleportation speed,” he explained, “I will take Adam and Jack to safety-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now wait just a minute-” Dean started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Cas cut him off, glaring at him slightly, “It’s...for the best, probably,” he mumbled, “I will get you and Sam to safety as well, but it will probably be easier if we split up and eventually find a meeting point,” he smiled softly to Jack, “Michael will keep you the safest, I know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a load of crap-” Dean started again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Sam mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a left here,” Michael cut them both off, “Then we are at the point where we need to do the spell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam watched Dean glance up at them in the mirror. He grabbed Michael’s hand, not saying anything as he did. He didn’t know what Michael was feeling. A part of him thought that Michael was angry at him for Lucifer...he just wanted to tell him what happened, but it didn’t feel like the right time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would it even matter what happened? Would the archangel just think it was an excuse?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam put his head on Michael’s shoulder, holding him close. He couldn’t think about that now, not with what was coming. Michael was probably anxious enough, finally going to stand up to his father after all this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulled up to the lake and the brothers and Castiel immediately got out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give us a minute, okay, kid?” Adam smiled at Jack weakly, “We’ll be right there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack nodded to them before getting out of the Impala as well, going with the boys to start to set up the spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at my memories,” Adam said immediately, grabbing his hand, “Mike, I-I need you to know what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam…” Michael trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to say yes,” Adam told him, “I would never…” he trailed off, shaking his head with tears in his eyes, “Mike, I didn’t want it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Michael told him softly, stroking his hand with his thumb, “And I am so sorry for what he put you through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...know I’m not supposed to look without your permission, but I had to see…” Michael choked out, “When you were unconscious, I…” he trailed off, “I am so sorry, Adam. I failed in my promise to never let him hurt you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam kissed him immediately, cutting him off. He pulled away, touching his cheek softly, “There’s nothing for either of us to be apologizing for, Michael.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael pressed his forehead against Adam’s for a moment, closing his eyes, pushing all the love he could through their bond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do this, Mike,” Adam told him softly.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“No matter what happens,” Adam swallowed, “Don’t go back to him. Remember who you are. You’re a beautiful, wonderful person...the person I love. You’re your own person now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael gripped his hand slightly, not saying anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s light it up,” Dean said, standing beside Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael stood on Jack’s other side, Cas taking up the other one, then Adam between his older brother and Michael. Sam kneeled down, taking out a match and throwing it into the paper that Michael had written the spell on in Old Enochian. They all took a shocked step back when all three bowls shot a blue light up from the sky and Michael involuntarily pulled Adam back a little, putting his arm out to protect Jack as well, should anything go wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Dean asked when </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there for a moment, waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew he was tricking us,” Dean deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that supposed to mean-” Adam started to yell, almost immediately being held back by Michael when there was a rush of wind and Chuck was there. Adam felt a chill run down his spine when Michael’s hand almost immediately fell out of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he really hoped it was from the shock of seeing his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Dean, the absolute geniuses, in Adam’s opinion, almost immediately tried to lunge at Chuck and were thrown backwards into the dirt. Jack tried to do the same and was thrown as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael-” Adam started, but he disappeared again before he could get out another word.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Time:</p>
<p>“Hello?” Adam called, “Can someone tell me where this place is?”</p>
<p>“Is that...a human?” one asked. </p>
<p>“Not in the Empty, it’s impossible...besides, it wouldn’t be able to understand us anyways.”</p>
<p>“Uh...pretty sure I’m here,” Adam called back, “And I can definitely understand you.”</p>
<p>The two fell silent. </p>
<p>“Oh, hooooly shit,” someone laughed, “Mikey got laid.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Soldier On, Achilles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Triggers for this chapter: Direct mention of child abuse by a parent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where the hell am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Adam whispered, looking at the darkness in front of him. It was like there were no walls, no ceilings, no floors...just </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam squinted when he heard two figures speaking in Old Enochian in the distance, like Michael did when he was stressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Adam called, “Can someone tell me where this place is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that...a human?” one asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the Empty, it’s impossible...besides, it wouldn’t be able to understand us anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...pretty sure I’m here,” Adam called back, “And I can definitely understand you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hooooly shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” someone laughed, “Mikey got laid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel, please,” the other scoffed, “Don’t speak of him like that, he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>- oh. Perhaps he did then...with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a Winchester, at that,” the voice- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span> scoffed, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, Sam…” he blew out a breath, “But I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>this one</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Adam and I’m a Milligan,” he waved awkwardly, “You’re Gabriel so you must be Raphael, right? I mean, I hope so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Raphael said simply, “Adam Milligan, how did you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, see, we were all standing up to your dad and before I could do anything, he tossed me here,” Adam explained, “He probably thinks I’ll talk Michael out of his shitty writing or something-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikey...standing up to dad,” Gabriel laughed, “Right, kid, that’s a good one. I mean, I’m a fan of tall tales and all, but-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Raphael cut him off, “It’s not a lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this is ridiculous,” Adam huffed, jogging the distance over to them, looking up at the two true forms of the archangels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweet, he can see us </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> his eyes aren’t burnt out of his gourd,” Gabriel grinned, from what Adam could see in his Grace, “Damn, I can’t believe Mikey actually got some...and with a human!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael simply huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Adam told them, “I’m sorry for everything that happened to you guys, you were dealt a shitty hand like the rest of us...but I need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what, exactly?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a crash course in the whole angelic bonding thing so I can contact Michael,” Adam explained, “He told me that if I was an angel that I could have done it, but I couldn’t because it took too much focus. I need to prove him wrong </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> save him from making one of the worst mistakes of his life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I don’t know if that’s gonna be possible, kiddo. The Empty-“ Gabriel started  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel,” Raphael cut him off. The archangel stared at Adam for a moment before nodding, “Very well.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Michael stared at the spot Adam had disappeared from, shocked more than anything. He had already lost Adam once and not being able to feel his presence again was...terrifying. He knew his Father must be treating this like some kind of ploy, to get him back on his side with Adam...and the archangel would admit, he didn’t know what he’d do, given the chance to get Adam back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?!” Dean yelled, looking around before Michael could say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael noticed then that Castiel was gone too, probably something to use against the boys, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about anyone but Adam, something he was getting quite good at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, listen,” Chuck said, walking towards Michael, “We just go back to the way things were, you know? You serving me. Hey, I’ll even give the vessel back to you as some kind of weird pet, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael...son...this isn’t who you were meant to be,” Chuck explained to him, like he was talking to a stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “You weren’t ever meant to be anything but a soldier, y’know? You were the knight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember who you are. You’re a beautiful, wonderful person...the person I love. You’re your own person now. It’s never too late to change.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael felt Adam’s voice echoing in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam?</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“It’s working!” Adam said quickly, “I...I can hear him through the bond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lose focus, kiddo,” Gabriel told him, “Okay? Just keep talking to him,” he grinned at Raphael, “Told you humans were impressive, Raph, you just haven’t met the right ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other archangel simply hummed, watching Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mike...hey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t understand…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You told me once that it would take way too much focus for me to be able to contact you mentally through our bond. I’m getting pretty good at this angel stuff, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do, Adam?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s something you have to decide, Mike. I can’t tell you what to do. You’re your own person, remember? It’s up to you now. I know that you’ll do what you think is right, either way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Adam.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too, Michael.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam opened his eyes and there were tears in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told him to kick dad’s ass, right?” Gabriel held out a glowing hand, pulling him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him that he needed to do what was right for him, not because I gave him an order to it,” Adam explained, grabbing the outstretched hand with a thankful smile. He raised an eyebrow at the two, “So...what do you say we find a way to blow this joint, huh?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Michael opened his eyes and stared at his father, steeling himself against the gaze that had terrified him for his entire existence. His eyes drifted from Chuck to Jack, where the nephilim was pulling himself off the ground, angry now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring them back!” Jack yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No can do, not until Michael here is back on the right side,” Chuck pointed at him, laughing, “Trust me, kid, this is for the best. It’s time for the book to close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Michael told him softly, “No, it isn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck looked at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know...</span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about me?” Michael asked quietly, “I remember the day I was created, do you? It was a Monday, by the human calendar now,” he rattled off, “My favorite color is green, because the first thing I saw in the garden was the grass and because of Adam’s jacket he was always wearing. I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, their names are Nina and Alice, and we work together at a library in Petersberg, Alaska. I am absolutely in love with Adam Milligan, he’s my soulmate, even though you never meant for me to have one. I-I don’t eat meat, I have a cat, I…” he trailed off, “And you don’t care about any of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck continued to stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always been nothing but a pawn to you, not even a knight,” Michael said finally, “That doesn’t matter to you, because you’re a shitty creator, a shitty writer, and a shitty father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, enough,” Chuck held up his hand, freezing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded Michael then, of all the times he’d angered his father, when it was just the two of them or when he’d shown just a little bit of caring towards his siblings. He’d silence him, hold him in place, bring his Grace up just close enough that it was going to explode into nothingness. It was because he’d been disobedient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before that could happen though, before the nothingness of the Empty could take over because he’s finally crossed the line he’d toed with his father many times, someone yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Jack held his hand up, freezing Chuck on the spot, so he couldn’t talk anymore, so he let Michael go, his control dropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Michael breathed out in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack walked over slowly to where Chuck was standing, looking at him. He nodded to Michael, who walked over as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t deserve to be killed by us,” Jack told him, “Because you don’t deserve anything. You deserve to sit on this Earth, alone, with nothing, and die like you wanted us to do,” he put a hand on his cheek, “Uncle Michael, I’ll need your help for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stared at his fath- at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who was unmoving. He nodded to Jack and put his hand on the other side of Chuck’s face, watching the veins in his head light up with a Grace he barely recognized, an orange one, one that belonged to his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the power flow out of him, with their combined powers, then Jack threw him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Dean asked in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s mortal,” Jack said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this where you kill me?” Chuck laughed bitterly, on the ground, “I could never think of an ending where I </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but this...after everything that I’ve done to you. To die, at the hands of Sam Winchester...of Dean Winchester, the ultimate killer…” he laughed, “It’s kind of glorious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Chuck,” Dean said simply, starting to walk by him, Sam going to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chuck demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not who I am,” Dean told him, “That’s not who we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of ending is this?” Chuck asked, laughing weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His power,” Sam looked at Michael and Jack, “It’s not coming back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not his power anymore,” Michael told him, “It’s mine until Jack is ready. It will never return to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled weakly, “Then I think it’s the ending where you’re just like us, and like all the other people you forgot about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The people we won’t forget,” Jack told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the ending where you get old, you get sick, and you just die,” Dean snapped, obviously holding back a lot of rage, but content, in a way, with the ending, with not following the path that had originally been written for him  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no one cares and no one remembers you,” Sam said, “You’re just forgotten,” he said finally as they turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” Chuck yelled at them, “Guys, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Jack said softly, grabbing Michael’s arm and pulling him to the Impala, the archangel following his newfound family member in complete shock.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Adam woke up on the side of the road in a town he didn’t know, to Castiel shaking his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up,” Cas said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, this is certainly comfortable,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raphael’s voice rang through his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, don’t get too comfy, he’s just giving us a ride back to Heaven,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gabriel scoffed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Trust me, if Mikey sees us in here...woooo, he’s gonna be maaaad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Understandable. This is his mate, we must protect him until he has returned. We will keep our Grace burning as low as possible to protect his soul.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Since when do you care about humans, Raphy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Since my brother married one, Gabriel. Michael’s feelings for him go beyond the usual angel mating. He is to be protected at all costs. It is our duty.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?” Adam trailed off. He got up quickly, feeling a little lightheaded as he did, “Where were we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like he was going to throw up at the movement, if he was honest. The voices in his head were quiet, but still there. He felt his heartbeat in his head, like he was having a terrible migraine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was meant to be a vessel, but probably not for </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chuck sent us to the Empty,” the angel of Thursday told him, looking around at all the people, “Though it seems they were able to beat him,” he smiled softly, “I can no longer sense Chuck’s power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sense Michael though, right?” Adam asked almost immediately, “And Jack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine,” Cas told him softly, “They’re almost here, actually. Michael’s Grace is very excited to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sure he is,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gabriel chirped and Adam could feel the smirk in the voice in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I’m sure Dean is pretty excited to see you too, trenchcoat,” Adam bumped his shoulder, smirking weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas scoffed, a very human thing to do, as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his trench coat, “You don’t need to make jokes, you know. A while back, I...thought I wasn’t going to make it,” he explained, “I told him everything, about how I felt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ooooh, Raph, see this is the fun thing about shared consciousness with vessels, you get all the juicy details.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you be quiet?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raphael huffed, but was listening just as intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what?” Adam asked, suddenly curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then nothing,” Cas told him, “The Empty did not take me as expected, not then, at least. But...we haven’t really talked since then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now’s your chance,” Adam smiled when the Impala pulled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam…are you…” Cas trailed off, looking at him curiously, tilting his head as he studied him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean got out of the car, almost forgetting to put it in park as he scrambled to do so. He almost immediately ran over, “You guys okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine, just went on a little field trip,” Adam shrugged, looking over to where Michael was getting out of the Impala. He looked to Dean, “Look, I know our dad kind of emotionally stunted all of us, but moving on from that is pretty important. Trust me, your feelings are pretty important too, man,” he clapped him on the shoulder before running over to Michael despite the wave of nausea that ran through him when he moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was like Michael times two and you probably (definitely) weren’t supposed to house two archangels at once, but right now he just wanted to be in Michael’s arms again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael seemed to be in shock, but his eyes softened when he saw Adam. He immediately pulled the human into his arms, holding onto him tightly and burying his face in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam,” Michael breathed out, just holding him close and taking him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won, right?” Adam asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Michael told him, “Yes, Adam, we did. We’re safe now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam kissed the side of his head, just holding him for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael,” an unfamiliar voice said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael pulled away, looking up in shock at the woman standing in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re trying to have a moment here,” Dean groaned when he saw Amara, looking away from where he’d been talking to Cas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, give me a break,” Amara sighed, “I’m here to see my family, not deal with you,” she turned to Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amara, I…” Michael trailed off. He cleared his throat, “Amara, this is Adam. Adam, this is...my aunt, Amara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amara smiled at Adam then, shaking his hand, “Pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you lately,” she laughed before she immediately stopped, looking down at their linked hands in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a first,” Adam commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam,” Amara said suddenly, “I appreciate everything you’ve done for this family, but you can’t hold on like this,” she explained, “One archangel is already too much for most to hold, but two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam?” Michael asked, looking at him with concern in his green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smiled weakly, “I made a few friends while I was in the Empty. They just needed a ride home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take them the rest of the way,” Amara held out her hand, “You can let go, honey, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, Adam!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gabriel called. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes...thank you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raphael added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mixture of Graces came from his fingertips, meeting Amara’s and going into her body a lot easier than it had went with them in the Empty. A bronze and bright blue weaving back and forth between each other went with ease and Amara looked content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raphael and Gabriel,” Michael breathed out in shock, “Adam, you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Dean demanded, “You just-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Amara sighed when she saw Sam and Dean staring at them, “I’m sorry for all the trouble my brother caused you. I hope this can make it up to you,” she waved her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean- Eileen?” Sam choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” Eileen yelled, running over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam hugged her back tightly, obviously shocked. He looked over her shoulder, shocked to see the group of people who suddenly appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam watched as his brothers reunited with their friends, smiling softly at Amara and Michael, “You two should talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now, I just want to be with you,” Michael told him, “And make sure you’re okay. You need to rest immediately. I can’t believe-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’ve had a thousand years with him, you can give your aunt a minute,” Amara said, “He’ll be fine for a minute, okay? We won’t let anything happen to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam, hey,” Sam jogged over, “C’mon, there are some people I want you to meet,” he said, practically dragging him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam waved at Michael, smiling encouragingly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam wasn’t the most social person in the world, but Sam’s excitement was kind of contagious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam, this is my girlfriend, Eileen,” Sam explained, “A-And this is Ellen and her daughter, Jo, and their friend, Ash. They all knew dad, y’know, they probably have tons of stories. This is Kevin Tran, he was a prophet before everything, you two would probably really get along. This is Charlie, she’s one of the most badass hunters you will literally ever meet. A-And this is Bobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s uh...nice to meet you all,” Adam smiled weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, this is our brother, Adam,” Sam smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew John got around,” Jo commented, smirking, “You don’t look a thing like the ugly bastard though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to meet you, son,” Bobby shook his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Adam smiled.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Amara,” Michael said, not taking his eyes off of where Adam was talking to the group of hunters, “If I had known the truth about Chuck, I never would have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Amara told him, “Michael, you were a kid brainwashed and abused by his father who was also </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You don’t need to apologize to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael swallowed, “I am...unsure of what else to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Amara said, smiling slightly, “How about you and I split responsibilities of rebuilding Heaven so you get to spend time with your cutie over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stared at her in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael,” the former Darkness told him, “You don’t need that kind of stress, not after everything you’ve been through. You deserve to be with your friends and your family. Sure, I know I could never keep you away from helping with Heaven, but you deserve to spend some time with your nephew and live your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smiled weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I’ve been on vacation for long enough,” Amara told him, bumping his shoulder, “It’s about time for us to put things back to the way they belong, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re exactly right,” the archangel said, “And until Jack is ready, that’s how it will be. He turned three recently, you know. He told me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amara laughed quietly, “Please, you weren’t running Heaven until you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span> a thousand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five hundred and seventy six, actually,” Michael commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amara laughed and Michael laughed with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you better come visit your siblings once they’re back to working order too. They’re already complaining.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“We’re actually heading back to the bunker for a little party, if you guys wanna come,” Dean explained as Michael walked over, his arm around Cas’ shoulders, “Apparently there’s more people there waiting for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll pass,” Adam explained, “We should get home. Some other time though,” he promised when he saw his oldest brother’s slightly disappointed face, despite the group glowing with happiness, “We’re not gonna disappear on you guys, don’t worry. You’re stuck with us now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael cleared his throat, “Jack, I appreciate you wanting to take the initiative and you are more than welcome to help, but Amara and I have decided that we will take charge of Heaven until you are fully ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay!” Jack smiled, “I definitely get to help though, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Michael smiled at him, “You and I will have much to do, especially when it comes to you mastering your powers. There’s so much I want to teach you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s on top of him going to school,” Adam added quickly, “You guys need to enroll our nephew into school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it has to be a good school,” Michael narrowed his eyes at Sam and Dean, “Don’t think because I am rebuilding Heaven I won’t be watching you two. I expect you to help him with his homework.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...yeah, Mike, you got it,” Dean said, holding his hands up in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And treat my brother with respect or you will regret it,” Michael said before snapping his fingers and they were suddenly back in their apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam walked over and shut the open door softly. He stopped when he saw Michael’s broken phone on the floor and picked it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...definitely going to need a new one?” Adam asked, trying to break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Michael said simply, “May I use your phone to call Alice? I would like to make sure they have returned as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Adam told him, handing over his phone. He sighed in relief when Cat brushed along his legs and he picked the orange cat up, pressing a kiss to her head as Michael tapped Alice’s contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Adam, what’s up?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alice answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Michael, actually,” he cleared his throat, watching Adam pour the food in a small bowl on the counter, setting their cat up on it so she could eat, “I broke my phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, that sucks. Cracked screen?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t remember a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, completely shattered,” Michael said, looking at the phone that was in pieces on the counter, “Hey, I’m actually feeling a little under the weather and I have some family stuff going on, I won’t be able to come in tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, that’s fine,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alice said simply, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You never really mentioned your family before.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually...met my nephew, the other day,” Michael explained, “It might effect my availability moving forward, I really want to have a good relationship with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s completely fine, I’ll bring it up with Ms. Martin and we’ll figure something out,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alice explained, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“See you Thursday, then?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, see you Thursday,” Michael said, hanging up the phone and setting it on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in silence for a moment, the only sound was Cat crunching on her food as she ate on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Adam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Michael shook his head, feeling his eyes sting with tears, “I am not. I will be, eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam pulled him into another hug, almost feeling the archangel collapse on him as he let out a sob, but he held him up, rubbing his back, “It’s okay, Michael, it’s gonna be okay,” he breathed out, holding him as he cried.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Time passed differently for Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were slower now, they could have been lying in bed staring at each other all night, but he knew it had only been a couple of hours, actually. He heard Fabian and Marcus come in from their respective jobs like nothing had changed and their loud music started as they settled in for the night, no one knowing what had actually transpired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t take his eyes away from Adam, thinking about all they had been through. He was mourning the loss of his father, the loss of the image of his father that he’d believed in for so many years. Adam had been through so much, dealing with something he never should have had to see, then dealing with Lucifer possessing him and being injured like he was. He dealt with the Empty, even for a short time, where no human was ever supposed to go. Despite being an archangel’s vessel, he was never meant to carry </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Michael could sense the change in him in his exhausted state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair needed a nap for a good forty eight hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling okay?” Adam asked softly, not taking his eyes away from Michael’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...well, no. I probably won’t for a while,” Michael admitted, not taking his eyes away from him either, “There is a long road ahead of us, I’m trying to think of everything I need to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably should fire Naomi for threatening to lobotomize you,” Adam commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, probably,” Michael said simply, “There is much to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there every step of the way,” Adam grabbed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Adam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I appreciate you returning Raphael and Gabriel, never do something that dangerous again,” the archangel deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam let out a laugh, “Mike, have you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> me? I can’t promise that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s hand curled around his, his human hand falling directly where they had bonded, on the mark the human proudly wore on his hand, “Sleep, Adam...you’ve been through so much today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smiled at him, leaning over and pressing a kiss against his cheek, “You too, halo, at least try to get some shut eye for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael chuckled softly. He felt Amara calling to him and he knew they needed to get to work, but he had other things to do tomorrow, something he should have done a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a promise to keep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Epilogue coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Promise (Epilogue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This isn’t what I expected,” Adam said softly, “Or what I was in before.”</p><p>They were in Heaven, but it looked suspiciously like a walking trail that used to run through a forest outside of Windom.</p><p>“Most likely, at the time, they kept you in a false Heaven in case you were needed as my vessel,” Michael explained as they walked hand in hand down the trail, “It most likely was to keep your soul idle until it could be used.”</p><p>“Don’t ever let that happen to someone,” Adam told him softly, “Okay?”</p><p>“We are restructuring Heaven,” Michael explained, “You were a special case, it doesn’t usually happen, but I promise that something like that will never happen to a soul again.”</p><p>Adam smiled at him and froze when they came upon a very familiar house. He looked up at Michael, “This is why you brought me here?”</p><p>“Heaven made a promise to you, Adam,” Michael said, “That if you were my vessel, you would see your mother again. I fully intend to keep that promise,” he told him as they walked up onto the porch.</p><p>Adam stared at the door, “She’s really in there?”</p><p>“Yes,” Michael nodded, “Once you open that door, you will enter your mother’s Heaven. There are no tricks, no deception, it’s your mother’s soul in there.”</p><p>Adam swallowed, his hand hovering over the doorknob.</p><p>Michael put his hands on his shoulders, “You should go in, she’s been waiting for you for a while now.”</p><p>Adam looked away from the door, kissing him softly with tears in his eyes for a moment before opening the door.</p><p>When he walked in, he smelled a familiar candle that he couldn’t quite place, but he knew it was something floral that his mom had bought and she only lit on her days off so she could enjoy it. He slowly walked into the kitchen and his face broke out into a grin when he heard a Nirvana song playing in the background.</p><p>Kate Milligan was dancing around the kitchen, something she frequently did on her days off, and was mixing something in a bowl, most likely her “famous cookies,” that was actually two parts of different brands of store-bought cookie dough mixed together.</p><p>She spun around, dancing to the song, and stopped when she saw Adam in the doorway. She slowly put the bowl down and covered her mouth in shock, “Adam…?”</p><p>“Hi, mom,” Adam whispered.</p><p>Kate ran over and hugged him tightly, Adam hugged her back just as tight. The memories of the ghouls weren’t gone, but they were definitely being replaced by this in the front of his mind, just getting to hold his mom again, trusting that it was her. Np tricks, no deception, just his <em>mom</em>.</p><p>“Oh, Adam,” Kate whispered, rubbing his back softly. Adam could tell just by the tone of her voice that she was crying.</p><p>“You’ve been through so much, sweetheart.”</p><p>Adam blinked back a few tears of his own.</p><p>Christ, they were having a breakdown in their kitchen to <em> Territorial Pissings. </em></p><p>It was a very Milligan thing to do, when he thought about it.</p><p>“Adam,” Kate pulled away, touching his cheek softly, “My brave boy...I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Adam closed his eyes, just taking in her touch for a minute, before he opened his eyes and released a shaky breath, saying what he’d wanted to say for the longest time, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”</p><p>“Oh, honey,” Kate laughed, “I would have been pissed if you <em> were </em> here. You had class that day.”</p><p>Adam let out a teary laugh, wiping his eyes on his sleeve quickly.</p><p>“You do have my right hook though,” Kate grinned, “Trust me, it takes a lot for people to deserve that. Seeing you punch the devil and God in the face was pretty good.”</p><p>“You saw that?” Adam laughed.</p><p>“I saw it all,” Kate told him, smiling weakly, “And I know that I did a damn good job raising you for you to be that brave.”</p><p>Adam grinned at her.</p><p>“And you landed an archangel, so, I definitely did a good job,” Kate laughed, “How many moms can say their son married an archangel? Probably zero, I’m the only one.”</p><p>Adam laughed as well, before sighing, “Hey, he’s outside...you wanna meet him?”</p><hr/><p>Michael sat on the porch by himself, staring out at Heaven. There was so much work to do now, so much to repair from his absence. Was no one really capable of doing something outside of himself and Raphael?</p><p>Apparently not.</p><p>Adam walked outside and tapped his shoulder, “Someone wants to meet you, Mike.”</p><p>Michael looked up, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“What? You think you were getting out of this without meeting my mom?” Adam held his hand out, “Trust me, she’ll chase you down if you don’t. You might be the co-leader of Heaven again but no one can outrun my mom when she puts her mind to something."</p><p>Michael took his hand, letting his former vessel help him up and pull him inside of the house. He was pulled into the kitchen and was met face to face with Kate Milligan, who stared him down.</p><p>“I…” Michael trailed off.</p><p>Kate pulled him into a tight hug, “Thank you,” she whispered.</p><p>Michael stood there in shock before hugging her back, “For what?” he breathed out.</p><p>“For taking care of my son,” Kate told him, still teary eyed, “Thank you so much. You were both so brave...and I’m proud to have you as a son in-law.”</p><p>Adam smiled at him encouragingly over her shoulder, giving him two thumbs up rather awkwardly.</p><p>“Ma’am, I appreciate that,” Michael said, pulling away and putting his hands on her shoulders, “But trust me, he took more care of me than I ever did of him.”</p><p>“Come inside,” Kate told them both, “I was just getting ready to put some cookies in the oven.”</p><hr/><p>“She really likes you,” Adam admitted.</p><p>“I should hope so,” Michael said, “We will be visiting whenever you wish. I wanted her to like me.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Adam said softly as they walked down the trail together again.</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me, it was a promise,” the archangel told him, holding his hand as they walked, “It was my duty to you from the start to keep it.”</p><p>“And what’s your duty now?” the former vessel asked him, slowing to a stop.</p><p>Michael stopped as well, but didn’t let go of his hand, “My duty is to return to Heaven and rebuild it. I will assist Amara in running things until the day that Jack is ready,” he explained, “But...what I <em> want </em> and what I will continue to have is my life with you, Adam. <em> That </em> is a promise I intend to keep for the rest of time.”</p><p>Adam gave him a watery smile, “That’s great because I was thinking the same thing. Eternity together sounds kind of awesome, huh?”</p><p>“Well,” Michael shrugged, “I’ve already spent approximately a thousand years with you and I’m not exactly tired of you yet.”</p><p>Adam shoved his shoulder gently, laughing as he did. </p><p>The pair looked up then, when the sun was blocked out by two shadows. Michael’s grip on Adam’s hand tightened momentarily before all the tension left his body.</p><p>“Michael,” Amara said, appearing on the trail with them, “There’s two people who I know have been wanting to see you...and trust me, they’ve talked my ear off about it until we finally tracked you down.”</p><p>Adam tilted his head curiously as two figures came in front of them. He could sense the Grace, the archangel Grace that he’d met before, but now in their own vessels. </p><p><em> Raphael and Gabriel, </em>his mind supplied, now an endless stream of angelic information that he kind of doubted he could ever really organize.</p><p>The three archangels stood there, unsure of what to say.</p><p>Then Michael grabbed Raphael tightly, hugging his younger sibling to his chest.</p><p>“Michael,” Raphael huffed, obviously annoyed, but ended up hugging him back.</p><p>“Never in my life did I think I’d see Mike all mushy like that,” Gabriel scoffed, crossing his arms, “Hey, kiddo, thanks again for getting us out of there, not too many people would have done that.”</p><p>“No biggie,” Adam shrugged. </p><p>Gabriel winked before letting out a gasp when he was drug into a hug as well, looking pretty shocked by it, if Adam was honest.</p><p>Adam looked over, seeing Amara just watch the siblings. He could see the tears in her eyes as she did, but she was smiling. </p><p>“Thank you for bringing them the rest of the way,” Adam told her, “You can’t know what this means to him...to us, really, and to Jack.”</p><p>“They’re my family too,” Amara smiled softly, “We never got the opportunity to be one before, but we do now,” she looked over at him, “You don’t think it’s too late, do you?”</p><p>“It’s never too late,” Adam smiled back at her, going back to watching the three reunite.</p><p>“Look, Mikey, I’m sorry-”</p><p>“Shut up, Gabriel.”</p><p>“Michael, this is ridiculous, let me go-”</p><p>“<em> Shut up, </em> Raphael.”</p><hr/><p>Adam looked around the field curiously where they landed when they returned from Heaven, “Uh...Mike, this doesn’t look like our apartment.”</p><p>Michael walked up the path, holding his hand as he did, “Adam, I have been...thinking. I do love the life we’ve built in Petersburg, but if we intend to have a life together, we’re going to need some more space. I love it there, but I found it...loud,” he explained, “But I don’t want to give up my job or my friends.”</p><p>Adam stopped when they came in front of a house. It was dark out, but it was lit up inside and by a porch light. It reminded him a lot of the huge house his grandparents had when he was growing up, on a farm with an orchard and trees he liked to climb whenever he was there. It was two stories and reminded him a little bit of a cottage in a fairytale.</p><p>“I came upon this house a while ago, during one of my walks,” Michael explained, “It was broken down, abandoned...no one had probably lived in it for ten years,” he laughed weakly, “It’s like it was waiting on us.”</p><p>Adam continued to stare up at the house in shock, taking it all in. There was tall grass and some flowers blooming, despite the cold weather. It was like the place was almost, quite literally, full of magic.</p><p>“I...rebuilt it, using my Grace,” Michael explained, “And I had some input from Jack and your memories of the places you loved growing up. There’s an orchard, nearby on the property, and Jack would like to start a garden of his own.”</p><p>Adam just continued to stare.</p><p>“It’s only about fifteen minutes from town, so we can keep our jobs,” the archangel continued, “A-And there’s a room so Jack can stay here whenever he wants to, I already told him that, you know…” he trailed off, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“You did this for me?” Adam whispered.</p><p>“For us,” Michael nodded, “It’s...safe, from outside forces. I have this place warded <em> out the ass </em> , as you would say- <em>hmph</em>-” he was cut off when Adam kissed him. He let out a breathless laugh against his lips as he pulled away, causing the archangel to chase after the kiss just a little.</p><p>“I take it you like it then?” Michael asked.</p><p>“I love it,” Adam breathed out, “And I love you.”</p><p>“I will give you the grand tour,” Michael said, going to pull him inside.</p><p>“How about you show me to the bedroom then give me the grand tour in a little while?” Adam asked, laughing as he pulled him back into another kiss.</p><hr/><p>“There are many rooms,” Michael said later, when they were sitting on their ugly green couch in their new living room, a fire going in the fireplace. He had his head on Adam’s shoulder, just watching the flames as Adam messed absentmindedly the archangel’s hair.</p><p>“I’ve noticed,” Adam smiled, “You got plans I don’t know about, halo?”</p><p>“Well, one will be Jack’s, for when he stays with us,” Michael explained, “And the other…” he trailed off, “I know everything about you, Adam, inside and out, I know that you want children, one day.”</p><p>“And you?” Adam asked, “What do you want, Mike?”</p><p>“A future with you,” Michael told him, “A future of my own, with a family I love and get to spend time with. I want children, I want that future.”</p><p>Adam smiled at him, his eyes stinging a little, “Well, let’s take a step in that direction, huh?” he asked, digging around in his pockets for a moment, hoping the box hadn’t fallen out when they’d thrown their clothes around their new bedroom earlier in a hurry to get into the bed.</p><p>He got the box from his pocket, taking it out, “Look, Mike...we’ve been through so much together. I want a future with you, I love <em> you </em>...hell, I love everything about you. I know we’re already basically angel-married, but...I want to get human married, y’know? And that usually involves rings,” he explained, opening the box to reveal a small silver band, “So,” he took a deep breath, “Will you marry me?”</p><p>Michael stared at the ring for a moment before looking back into Adam’s eyes, “Adam, for you, it will always be a yes.”</p><p>Time would pass differently for them both, on Earth, as they finally got to be free and build their life together. They had all the time in the world, after all. </p><p>Eternity together didn't sound so bad.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who read this and a special thanks to the midam discord who helped me through the entire process of writing and posting this! This fic has practically been my baby since I outlined it the night 15.19 aired. I do have a few oneshots planned for this universe and another upcoming midam multi-chapter fic as well. Hope to see you soon and thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>